Percilla Jackson and the Lightning Thief
by cassisbeast
Summary: Percy is a girl and was raised by Hades, after Sally is killed. What else changes in my twist on the Percy Jackson series?I suck at summaries and it's rated T for cussing and violence. LukeXPercy pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own the rights to the Heroes of Olympus.**

**In this story Percy is a girl.**

**Sally P.O.V**

I sat on the sand of Montauk Beach with the tips of my feet in the water. Every now and then a little wave would smack into my feet. I was thinking about why my father would want to talk but I couldn't find any valid reason for a visit from him. Yes, I loved my father and I knew that he loved me but he normally would just talk to me in my house. As minutes passed I got increasingly confused. Just as I was getting ready to leave, I heard someone sit in the sand beside me.

I gave a deep sigh at the fact that my father had finally arrived but when he still hadn't said anything I got nervous. Unable to keep quiet anymore I turned to the man in the sand beside me and let out a small gasp of surprise when I saw his face. It was not my father that had sat in the sand beside me but it was a naturally tan man with raven black hair and breathtaking eyes. His eyes were a mix of sea green and ocean blue and it looked as if his irises were moving. His irises looked as if they swayed slightly, like they were being pulled by the tide.

"Hello, my name is Aigéan. May I ask what your name is?" Aigéan said kindly.

"Seeing as you have already asked, I guess you can" I said teasing Aigéan. "My name is Sally Jackson." I said giving the man a small smile.

"I know this might seem a bit quick but I wanted to know if you would like to accompany me to dinner." Aigéan asked politely.

"I would love to have dinner with you Aigéan" I said with a wide smile planted firmly on my face.

_(3 months later)_

I was holding hands with Aigéan, walking down the beach with butterflies clouding my stomach. I knew I had to tell him but how could I without him hating me. How could I tell the love of my life that I was pregnant? How could I tell him that I knew his real identity since I laid eyes on him? How could I tell him how much I loved him but at the same time tell him that I wouldn't marry him? How could I tell him all of this without him hating me for one reason or another?

"Sally, what's troubling you?" Aigéan asked worriedly.

"I'm pregnant." I blurted out before I could stop myself. Aigéan stopped dead in his tracks and looked me square in the eyes.

"That's wonderful news!" Aigéan exclaimed in happiness. Suddenly Aigéan's face fell and he looked at me pleadingly. "Sally, I have to tell you something and I would like you to keep your mind open and please try to understand." Aigéan pleaded.

"You don't have to worry Poseidon, I have known all along. Even though you are a god, you are one of the only gods who is not a womanizer." I said seriously.

"Sally, if you want I could make you my wife and we could live in my palace together. I know I am a married man but you are the only female I have ever loved. I married my wife so I could repay a debt I owed my baby brother. I know it's a lot to ask but I love you and I don't want to loose you." Poseidon said pleading me to say yes. I just let out a deep sigh and shook my head.

"I love you, Poseidon but I have no wish to be immortal. All I have ever wanted in life is to have a family and to help others. You have given me a family Poseidon but I still have a lot to do before I die. I am sorry to say it but this is the end Poseidon. I can not see you anymore." I said sadly before I let go of Poseidon's hand and ran away from him and the beach. I continued to run until I reached the parking lot, I got into the car and started the engine hastily.

I heard the car start up and I slammed the gear into reverse before quickly pulling out of my parking space and taking off. As I drove home tears ran down my face full force, blurring my view of the street. Through the blur my tears created, I could barely make out the figure of a person standing in the street. I turned to the left sharply and hit the brakes effectively making my car spin out of control. When the car stopped I saw the dark figure started making its way over to me. I panicked and called to my powers for help. I felt a tug in my gut and then a vortex appeared right in front of me. I stepped through the vortex and ended up landing on my bed.

_(After Percy's birth)_

It was a couple weeks after Percilla's birth and I woke up for the first night to hear my baby crying. This was the first time my daughter had ever cried. The doctors were worried about her health when she came out and wasn't crying but after many test they relaxed. I spent about three weeks in the hospital because the doctors were worried about my baby's health, but when all their tests came back negative, they let me leave. So, when I heard my baby crying I knew something was wrong.

I jumped out of my bed and rushed into Percy's adjoining bedroom. By the time I had reached the door the crying had stopped. When I realized she wasn't crying anymore I only panicked further. I threw open Percy's door and rushed into her room. I took one look at Percy and screamed. I ran over to her crib and pried the two dead snakes out of both of Percy's hands.

Once I was holding the snakes I realized they both had the Greek letter for G carved into them. Damn it! The only Greek deity I know with the letter G in the beginning of their name is Gaea. If she knew about Percy then there would be nowhere on earth that I could hide.

I quickly ran out of Percy's room and threw both of the snakes into the apartment's furnace, making sure no monster would be able to smell their dead brethren.

I slowly made my way back to my apartment. When I was standing right in front of the apartment door, I saw a quick flash of movement on my left but when I turned my head to look in that direction, no one was standing there. I shook my head, trying to calm my frayed nerves. I reach for the doorknob with a sweaty palm before I saw a flash of movement on my right. I looked over to my right but to my despair there was nothing over there. I was starting to panic so I threw the apartment door open and ran into the main room before slamming the door behind me and locking it. I stood with my back to the door, breathing heavily. I stayed there for about five minutes before I got my breathing under control.

I slowly made my way over to Percy's room but stopped at her door when I heard her giggling. I opened the door cautiously but when I saw who was making Percy giggle, my face broke out into a smile. An eight year old girl with mousy brown hair and orange eyes was tickling my baby girl.

"You do know that tickling is a form of bullying, Hestia." I said teasingly.

"Well then, I guess I am an official bully," Hestia said back with a smile on her face.

"What do I owe the honor of this meeting to?" I said giving Hestia a mock bow.

"I was wondering if you would allow me to be Percy's patron." Hestia said nervously.

"Of course you can be my daughter's patron but I must tell you that you'll have to share with another Olympian." I said the first part with a smile but finished seriously.

"I am guessing Hera asked before me." Hestia said with a smile.

"You would be correct with that guess. Hera told me that she wanted to be Percy's patron because she had always wanted a girl champion." I said smiling at the memory.

"I am fine with sharing the responsibility with Hera." Hestia said seriously.

"Then hand me Percy so you can say the chant effectively." I said with a smile.

Hestia placed a giggling Percy into my arms. Then she took a step back from my daughter and I, before closing her eyes. She began to chant in ancient Greek. When she stopped chanting, my baby was suddenly covered in an orange light. When the light dissipated I looked into Percy's eyes and notice with a shock that her lagoon eyes were suddenly speckled with red, orange, yellow, and brown (from Hera).

"Hestia, I wanted to know if you would accept the role as Percy's godmother." I asked nervously.

"I would gladly accept such an honor but let us hope you don't die anytime soon." Hestia said seriously.

"Hestia, I must tell you something that I have only told two others." I said seriously

"What is it?" Hestia asked slightly concerned.

"I am not a mortal. I am the first demi-primordial ever made and my father is Chaos." I said seriously.

"I always knew you were not mortal but why would you tell me who your father is." Hestia said confused.

"I told you who my father is because he wants to be able to visit my daughter, so he can teach her how to use her powers." I said seriously

"I still don't understand why I needed to know the information." Hestia said confused.

"You needed to know because I feel as if my time draws near. Today I found two dead snakes in Percy's crib with the Greek letter G branded into their sides." I said seriously.

"Well then you need to move." Hestia said slightly frantic.

"Hestia, if I move Gaea will end up killing me anyway. This is the best place to be because this way I can make sure Percy is safe." I said seriously.

"Sally, if you die, you know I won't be able to take care of Percy. Zeus will try to kill her." Hestia said looking on the verge of tears.

"Zeus would never kill my child. He, Hera, and you are the only ones who know who my father is but he will try and send her to camp. Hestia, I need you to make sure that Hades is the one to take care of my daughter. He and I used to be very close friends so, he should be fine with raising Percy but he might not be. Just remind him that Percy is my child before she is Poseidon's. That might soften him up a little." I said seriously.

"I promise you that I'll get Hades to take care of your daughter." Hestia said seriously. "But can you promise me that you'll try not to die too soon." Hestia pleaded.

"I promise that I'll try not to die too soon." I said seriously.

"Good." Hestia said before crushing me in a hug. "I must get back to Olympus but I'll try to visit you tomorrow." Hestia said before flashing out of my apartment.

"Goodbye old friend. I fear that this was our last meeting." I whispered into the wind.

I put Percy back in her crib and tucked her in. Then, I rocked her crib back and forth repeatedly until she was sound asleep. After I made sure she was asleep, I made my way back into my room and lay down on my bed. I thought about everything that happened today and smiled at the fact that Percy would be fine after I died. I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

When I woke up it was still dark outside. My bedroom looked empty and uninviting. I reached over to my nightstand to turn the lamp on, when I felt two envelops. I looked over at my nightstand and noticed two envelopes addressed to me. I ripped the first envelope open and started to read it.

_Dear Sally,_

_I am sorry for cheating on you in high school, but I'm glad that I met you. In an effort to make up for cheating on you, I've blessed your child in music and archery. I have also left five instruments under young Percilla's crib. Again, I'm sorry for cheating on you in high school._

_-Sincerely, Apollo (a.k.a Frederick Nicolson)._

I gasped when I read the name Frederick Nicolson because we had been high school sweet hearts. Figuring out he was Apollo though made me wonder why he even went to high school. I had forgiven Frederick a long time ago but finding out he was Apollo the whole time made me shiver in disgust. It's just that Apollo is such a man whore and knowing that I went out with him makes me feel dirty on the inside.

I picked up the other note and read it.

_Dear Sally Jackson,_

_I have blessed your daughter with powers over the wild. She might also have some hidden powers but she must figure them out herself. I am sorry for blessing your daughter without your permission but I'm fading fast and your daughter has such a strong connection to the wild. I know your daughter will do great things because she is your daughter._

_-Sincerely, Pan._

"Thank you both." I said smiling.

I just stood there smiling for a couple minutes, when my baby started to scream and cry. I immediately rushed into her room. My blood started to boil when I saw a Cyclops standing over my daughter with his dagger arm drawn back, ready to strike. Before, the Cyclops could move I pounced on him and landed on his back. I put one of my hands on his forehead and the other around his throat. Before he could react to my sudden attack, I yanked his head roughly to the side. The Cyclops exploded into a pile of dust after a loud crack resonated through the room.

I walked over to my daughter's crib to see her smiling and giggling at me. I put my hand in her face and wiggled my fingers in front of her face. Her little baby hand reached up and grabbed my pointer finger. After she had a firm grip on my hand, she put it in her mouth and started to gum my finger. I smiled at my little girl, when I suddenly remembered Apollo's letter.

I tugged my finger out of my daughter's mouth and bent down to gather the instruments out from under her crib. The first instrument I pulled out was a silver flute with carvings of the wild all over it. Then, I pulled out a violin that was painted blue with Jack Frost painted on it. The next instrument was a silver electric guitar with one decorative dragon on each end. Then, I grabbed a golden harmonica and pulled it out from under the bed. The last instrument that I pulled out from under the crib was an electric blue trumpet. Then I saw another note, so I picked it up and read it.

_These instruments aren't just for fun. They can be used by Percy to control her elements through music. Like if Percy doesn't have any weapons or is in a situation in which she needs to get her enemies by surprise, she can pull out her instruments and her powers will respond to the music._

_-I forgot to include this in the other note, Apollo._

"Thank you, Apollo." I whispered kindly.

I looked at the instruments again and I was suddenly wondering how Percy would be able to carry all these instruments around at one time. Then I was hit by a thought. I stuck my hand out, pointing at the instruments, and I began to chant in ancient Greek. When I was done chanting, the instruments transformed into rings. I picked up the five rings and placed them on my daughter's fingers. Almost automatically, the rings changed size to fit Percy's baby fingers.

I smiled down at my daughter and played with the one tiny curl of raven black hair she had. I kissed her forehead and told her to go to sleep. She smiled up at me before making a cute little yawn but she never closed her eyes. I started to walk away from her crib when I felt a blade pierce my lung. I looked up to meet the triumphant eyes of mother earth.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You made stealing your daughter way to easy Sally. I thought a clear sighted mortal like you would put up more of a fight. Either way, thanks for the daughter." Gaea said gloatingly before she started to walk towards my baby's crib.

I pulled the dagger out of my lung and threw it at Gaea, watching it sink into the place between her shoulder blades. Gaea pulled the blade out of her back and dropped it to the ground. Then she spun on her heels and stared at me with rage clear in her eyes.

"How dare a lowly mortal like you attack me!" Gaea screeched in rage.

"I would never let you take my daughter." I said between bloody coughs.

"Just because you stabbed me does not mean I won't take your daughter." Gaea sneered.

"I know which is why stabbing you was just a distraction. While we were talking, I flashed my daughter onto Olympus." I said smirking triumphantly.

"A puny mortal like you could never flash anyone anywhere." Gaea said seriously.

"That's the thing though. I'm not a mortal. In fact you just stabbed your half sister." I said weakly.

"What are you talking about!" Gaea demanded.

"I would tell you but it seems my time's up." I said, before giving in to the darkness that had been collecting around me.

**Hestia P.O.V**

I was sitting at the hearth poking and prodding the coals. The fire was larger today than it was most days, mostly because I was in a good mood. I finally had a champion and one that I knew I would be proud of. I was smiling and thinking to myself, when I felt something heavy land on my lap. I looked down and was surprised to see Percy sitting down in my lap, wrapped in a blanket with a note stuck to her forehead. I gently peeled the note off her face and read it to myself.

_Dear Hestia,_

_Apollo and Pan visited my house last night while I was asleep and both have blessed Percy. Apollo has blessed Percy with a talent for music and a natural grace with the bow. Apollo also gifted Percy with five instruments which I turned into the rings on her fingers. If you turn the rings they will turn into the image on them. Pan blessed her but he said that she would have to figure out her powers on her own._

Percy would be the only demigod in existence to ever be blessed by Pan. I smiled at the fact that Percy was so, special.

_I would like you to inform Percy of everything in this letter because it looks like my time has come quicker than I thought._

"No, no, no." I said shaking my head while tears made their way down my face. It's all my fault, I should've known, I should've been there to save her. After I calmed down a bit I continued to read.

_Don't you dare blame yourself Hestia! It was not your fault that I died, it was just my time and I have accepted that. I need you to make sure that Hades takes my daughter in because if he doesn't I fear I may have died in vain. You were always like a sister to me Hestia and I am glad that I got to know you._

_-Goodbye, your friend Sally._

"I swear on the Styx that I'll get Hades to raise Percilla Jackson." I said between sobs. I heard thunder boom in the distance sealing my oath.

**The end of this chapter. If you have any question, just ask. If I'm not going to explain them later in the story then I will explain them in the next chapter. Please review it gives me incentive to write.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back and hopefully you guys missed me anyway on to the story. Even though it's only been a day. Anyway I thought I should tell you that from now on I'm only updating on Fridays unless something else comes up.**

**Hestia P.O.V**

I continued to cry over Sally's death, when I suddenly felt something warm touch my face. I pulled my hands away from my face and was surprised to see intelligent lagoon eyes staring at me with concern. I smiled lovingly at Percy because she had a calming affect on me. She might be a baby but her eyes held such intelligence I couldn't help but wonder if she understood more than I gave her credit for. If any child had the smarts of a teenager it would be Percy, I mean so much has already happened in her life and she's only a couple weeks old.

I looked down at Percy and she just giggled -her little baby giggle- at me. I smiled at her, thankful that she had gotten me to stop crying. I looked into her lagoon eyes and was met with such love and happiness; I couldn't help but be reminded of her mother. Her mother, Sally Jackson, my best friend was now dead and her daughter was left orphaned. I was about to break down in sobs until Percy grabbed my pointer finger and started to chew on it, as if to tell me not to cry.

"Percilla Jackson, you are so much like your mother, yet somehow different." I said smiling. "It's time for us to go and convince Hades to take care of you, Percy." I said seriously.

I pulled Percy off my lap and placed her firmly in my arms before standing up. I was getting ready to flash out of the throne room but before I could, I heard footsteps right outside the throne room doors. I was panicking because if anyone found out about Percy, she would be sent to camp and I promised Sally that Percy would grow up in the underworld. I was just about to scream for the two people to stay out when I was hit by an idea. I gently but quickly placed Percy in the fire and covered her in more layers of fire, that way she was invisible to everyone but me.

I plopped down right beside the fire, patiently waiting for the two people to enter the throne room. I sat there in complete silence waiting for someone to enter but no one did. I was just about to grab Percy from the fire when I heard the all too familiar creak of the throne room doors. I turned my head and was shocked to see Apollo entering the throne room with a nervous Persephone standing beside him. Apollo walked up to me with a serious expression and placed one of his hands on my shoulder.

"Hestia, I have come here because I know that Sally wanted her daughter to be raised in the underworld. Persephone has agreed to take care of Percy as well as to convince her husband to raise Percy." Apollo said seriously while looking at me with sympathy shining clear as day in his eyes.

"No! I will convince Hades myself as I've promised Sally I would." I said glaring at Apollo for trying to take Percy away from me. Persephone walked over to me with a loving smile planted firmly on her face.

"Please, Aunt Hestia. You have to understand the Hades will take the news better from me because he loves me in a way he loves no other." Persephone said with a distant look in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"How do I know that I can trust you though?" I asked skeptically.

"That's a good question." Persephone said smiling until the smile was wiped off her face leaving her looking serious. "I promise on the river Styx that I'll raise Percy like she's my own." Persephone said seriously. Thunder rumbled in the distance, sealing the oath.

"I will also give Percy power over my domains because no daughter of mine will go without powers over spring." Persephone said before snapping her fingers.

A meadow green light flowed from the tips of Persephone's fingers and circled around her body. When the light stopped coming out of Persephone's fingers, it headed straight into my fire. I looked into the fire and I saw Percy covered in a meadow green light. Suddenly the light that surrounded Percy winked out of existence, leaving Percy giggling.

"I have one last question for you Persephone." I said seriously.

"What is the question?" Persephone asked nervously.

"How will Percy be educated in combat, powers, and regular school materials?" I asked seriously.

"I will teach Percy about all things school related, Hades will most likely get a few souls to teach Percy combat, and you have an open invitation to the underworld, to teach Percy about her powers." Persephone said smiling.

"Thank you, Persephone. I believe you'll be the perfect mother for Percy." I said smiling.

I reached into the fire and grabbed Percy's little baby form. Then, I hefted her out of the fire and placed her in Persephone's arms. I kissed her forehead and waved goodbye to her. Persephone just smiled at me and flashed out of the throne room. I turned over and saw Apollo looking crestfallen.

"What's the matter Apollo?" I asked concerned.

"She didn't forgive me." Apollo mumbled slightly shell-shocked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked a little bit snappily.

"I gave Percy instruments but she didn't have them with her. Sally didn't forgive me." Apollo said pathetically.

"She did too forgive you." I said seriously.

"No she didn't. Percy didn't have her instruments." Apollo said seriously.

"Yes she did Apollo. Percy had the instruments with her." I said seriously.

"Really then where were they!" Apollo yelled at me angrily.

"First you have to swear on the river Styx that you'll tell no one else about this conversation unless you have my permission and second you need to calm down." I said seriously.

"Fine. I swear on the river Styx that this conversation stays between you and me unless otherwise instructed by you." Apollo said in an agitated tone.

"Percy did have the instruments on her.." I said before getting interrupted.

"No she didn't. I didn't see the instruments on her anywhere!" Apollo screamed.

"Apollo, sit down and shut up otherwise I will not finish explaining." I said slightly aggravated with Apollo.

"Fine." Apollo grumbled.

"Percy had the instruments on her but they were hiding in a different form." I said seriously.

"What do you mean different form?" Apollo interrupted.

"Shut up and let me finish." I snapped at him. He just nodded for me to go on.

"Sally Jackson was very grateful and used her powers to transform the instruments into the rings on Percy's hand. She also made the instruments indestructible and impossible to lose." I said seriously.

"How does Sally have powers?" Apollo asked confused.

"Sally Jackson was the first demi-primordial to ever live and she was also the only child Chaos has had in millennia." I said seriously.

"Then why didn't she go to camp and why did no one know about this?" Apollo asked confused.

"If she had gone to camp, then she would have had a short life and she never wanted to be a part of the life she was born into. Even though she never wanted to be a part of this world, she ended up befriending many gods and she died by Gaea's hands." I said sadly.

"Gaea killed Sally! Does that mean that Gaea is awake?!" Apollo asked frantically.

"No. It just means the Gaea used some of her strength to get to Percy but it failed." I said seriously.

"What would Gaea want with Percy?" Apollo asked confused.

"I think Gaea figured that Percy would be the child of the Great Prophecy and Gaea tried to kidnap Percy, so she could turn Percy against the Olympians and assist her sons in the overthrow of Olympus." I said seriously.

"We have to tell Zeus about this then." Apollo said seriously.

"No. Zeus will hear nothing of this conversation because I still hold you to your oath on the Styx." I said seriously. "Now go and sit on your throne, the winter solstice meeting will be beginning soon." I said before sitting down in front of the hearth.

**Persephone P.O.V**

I flashed into my bedroom in the underworld holding Percy. I looked around for a place for Percy to sleep when an idea hit me. I snapped my fingers and the crib from Sally's apartment appeared out of nowhere. I placed Percy in the crib and I tucked her in, then I heard a knock at the door.

"Who's there?" I asked in a sing-song voice.

"It's Hades. Who else would be knocking on the door to your bedroom?" Hades asked suspiciously.

"You make a valid point. What do you want?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"I came to ask you if you would accompany me to the council meeting." Hades asked nervously.

"Fine but I need to ask you something first and remember to stay opened minded about it, ok?" I said timidly.

"I will try." Hades said suspiciously.

"Well it'll be easier to explain if you would come into my room instead of standing out there silently." I said nervously.

When Hades stepped into the room, he looked at me suspiciously until he shifted his gaze over to the baby in the crib. His face turned beet red and he looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"Why do you have a baby in your room, whose baby is it, and why does it smell like the ocean?!" Hades screamed the questions at me.

"Shut up, for a moment. Ok." I snapped angrily at him.

"Fine." Hades said with slight anger in his voice.

"Do you know who Sally Jackson is?" I asked seriously.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Hades asked suspiciously.

"What was your relationship with her, when did you first meet her, and did you ever talk to her after your first meeting?" I asked stoically.

"Sally and I were close friends. We first met when I was walking around New York drunk. I ended up bumping into her and after exchanging a few words she lead me to her apartment. She let me sleep on the couch and in the morning we talked about a lot of things. She told me that she knew I was a god but she also said that she had a high respect for me. After that, I would occasionally visit her when you were gone in the summer and we would just talk." Hades said with a smile.

"Well, this is Sally's and Poseidon's child. I have her in my room because Sally is dead and Gaea is after Percy. I've promise Hestia that I would take care of Percy and that I would keep her safe from Gaea. I have adopted her as my child and I would die before I let you hurt her. Hestia is also her patron." I said seriously.

"I guess I can find a different way to punish Poseidon for breaking his oath." Hades said seriously.

"Good and I'll need you to watch Percy when I'm gone in the spring and summer." I said seriously.

"If she is going to live with me then I will bless her with power over my domains and I, Hades, Lord of the underworld officially adopt Percy as my own daughter." Hades said before he snapped his fingers. When Hades snapped his fingers, a black aura surrounded Percy and slowly sunk into her skin. I jumped on my husband and gave him a quick kiss but before I pulled away I squeezed him in a tight hug.

"Now, why did you knock on my door earlier?" I asked seriously.

"I wanted to know if you would accompany me to the winter solstice council meeting." Hades said nervously.

"Of course I would go with you but first I need to call in a friend to babysit Percy." I said smiling.

I walked over to the magical rainbow I had in the back of my room and I tossed a drachma in it. "Show me Hecate." I said kindly. The rainbow shimmered into an image of my best friend.

"Who is it?" Hecate asked slightly annoyed.

"It's me." I said smiling.

"Sorry for the grumpy reception, Persephone but I've got a lot of orders recently and I am having a hard time keeping up with them." Hecate said exasperatedly.

"Then, I'll leave you to your work and I'll find someone else to babysit for me." I said slightly downtrodden.

"No, please, I'll babysit for you, anything to get away from this place for a little while." Hecate said desperately.

"Thank you, Hecate. I'll have to explain a few things to you before I leave though, so you might want to come over now." I said seriously. I heard a flash behind me and when I turned around I came face to face with Hecate.

"Hecate, do you know a mortal by the name of Sally Jackson?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, she and I used to team up and find ways to pull pranks on Apollo and Hermes." Hecate said slightly laughing.

"Well, Sally is dead and this is Sally's and Poseidon's child. I decided to adopt her as well as my husband Hades. Her full name is Percilla but her nickname is Percy and you will be watching her while Hades and I are at the winter solstice meeting." I said seriously.

"Can I give your daughter my blessing?" Hecate asked seriously.

"Of course you can. You are my best friend." I said smiling.

Hecate snapped her fingers and Percy was immediately wrapped in a dark purple aura. The aura made a tornado shape around Percy before it sunk into her pores.

"I'll see you after the council meeting." I said to Hecate before Hades grabbed my arm and shadow traveled us to Olympus.

**Hades P.O.V**

Persephone and I were the first two gods to show up at the throne room. I pulled my wife over towards Demeter's throne. When we were standing directly to the left of her throne, I snapped my fingers and made a loveseat appear out of nowhere. I motioned for my wife to sit down first before I sat down right beside her and put my arm around her shoulders. She snuggled up to me and just sat there smiling. I watched as the throne room filled up until the only person absent was Zeus himself. The throne room was suddenly filled with light and when the light dissipated Zeus was sitting in his throne looking at everyone expectantly. I stood up and cleared my throat, effectively getting the council's attention.

"Yes?" Zeus asked impatiently.

"I have a question for the council." I said seriously.

"On with it then." Zeus said impatiently.

"Who here knew a mortal named Sally Jackson?" I asked curiously. Everyone in the throne room raised their hands.

"Who thinks of her as a close friend?" I asked curiously. Again everyone in the throne room raised their hands.

"I would like everyone to tell me how they met Sally Jackson and how many times they have talked after that, starting with Zeus if you would." I said seriously.

"I was looking for a mortals company when I suddenly stumbled upon Sally. We talked for awhile and I thought we were hitting it off but when I asked her to go out with me she refused. She told me that every time I cheated on Hera, it hurt my wife and she told me that I should consider my wife's feelings. I looked at her in shock and she just started to laugh. After our first talk, I would visit her almost every Saturday and we would talk." Zeus said with a slight smile.

"Now you Hera." I said seriously.

"I had followed my husband when he first met Sally. I was impressed with her answer to Zeus and once Zeus was gone I approached her. The first thing she said to me was "how was the smell of the rose bushes you were hiding behind". I just smiled and gave her a hug. After that day, I would always talk to her right after my husband left." Hera said chuckling slightly.

"I met Sally because I felt a strong connection between her and her hearth. I went to spy on her but she saw me and asked me to join her. We ended up having dinner together and I would visit her as much as possible after that." Hestia said, her face lighting up in a smile.

"I met Sally recently because I felt pure love coming from her but I couldn't find who it was directed at. I visited her and I asked her who she loved but she just gave me a smile and changed the subject. I continued to ask her until one day I found the answer out. When I found out who she loved like that I couldn't help but smile. She was pregnant and she loved her unborn daughter even though she hadn't set eyes on her yet. Every time Sally looked at her belly an overwhelming amount of emotions would come off her." Aphrodite said with the biggest smile I've seen all night.

"I don't remember how we met but I do remember why I continued to visit her. Sally was slowly teaching me how to be less anti-social. She also taught me how to interact with my children if I ever talked to them. She also had a lot of good ideas for how to punish my cheating wife." Hephaestus said the last part with an evil smirk.

The gods and goddess continued to list off how they met Sally and how often they visited her. Ares like to talk to her because she was the only mortal that wasn't affected by his aura. Demeter liked to talk to her about cereal and Sally helped Demeter to understand Persephone's and mine relationship. Hermes and Apollo both met her in high school but while Hermes continued to talk to Sally, Apollo just stopped. Dionysus got drunk one time and hit on Sally but she sobered him up quickly. Athena had been impressed by her intelligence and they had weekly chess competitions and sometimes Athena would visit Sally for advice. Then Artemis stood up to explain and I was really interested in what she was going to say.

"I met Sally when she was around fourteen. I offered her a spot on the hunters but she politely declined. She said "As most guys are what you say I don't dislike the hunters but I do feel as if there are some exceptions to your rule. Even if there are no exceptions to your rules, I just want to live a normal life." I respected Sally for her decision but every so often I would spring the question on her again. I stopped asking her if she would join after I found out she was pregnant but I still visited." Artemis said with a smile on her face.

"Now, it's your turn Poseidon." I said giving him a glare.

"I met Sally at the beach and ever since our first meeting we've been friends." Poseidon said nervously, receiving a glare from all the people in the throne room who knew about Sally's child but the most prominent glare was coming from Artemis.

"Father, may I go visit Sally." Artemis said with a glare directed at Poseidon.

"You can't." I said stoically.

"You can not forbid me from seeing my friend." Artemis spat angrily at me.

"But I can prevent you from entering my domain." I said seriously.

"Do you mean.." Hera cut off as tears started to fill her eyes.

"Yes I do. Sally Jackson is dead as well as her child." I said seriously.

Almost all of the gods started to cry when they heard the news. All of the goddess were crying, some harder than others. Ares looked really angry, like he was about to explode and Hephaestus was crying silently. Poseidon broke down in earth shaking sobs while Dionysus started to cry really hard. Hermes and Apollo were hugging each other and I swear I saw Apollo whisper that Sally's daughter was still alive. Zeus looked like someone had slapped him in the face but he stood up and cleared his throat.

"The council is dismissed but I would like my wife and Hades to stay on Olympus. Everyone else is dismissed!" Zeus yelled at the other gods and goddess. I quickly walked up to my wife and pulled her into a hug. When her ear was right by my mouth I squeezed her tighter.

"You can tell your mother. Percy might need a grandma." I whispered into my wife's ear before pulling away and walking back over to Zeus. After all the gods had flashed out, Zeus turned to me and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Is Percilla really dead?" Zeus asked sadly.

"No, but why do you care?" I asked skeptically.

"I care because I gave the child my blessing and Sally was a very close friend." Zeus said seriously.

"If Percy isn't dead then where is she?" Hera asked desperately.

"She will be living in the underworld with my wife and I because Gaea is after her." I said seriously.

"I will allow Percy to live with you until she is eight or nine but after that she'll live with my wife and I on Olympus until she is eleven. Once she turns eleven I will send her to school in the mortal world and she will reach the camp by the age of twelve." Zeus said seriously.

"That is fine with me brother." I said smiling.

"Will I be able to visit my champion?" Hera asked concerned.

"You have my permission to enter my domain at anytime to visit your champion but that might change when she starts her training." I said seriously before I flashed out of the throne room and back into my wife's bedroom.

**Poseidon P.O.V**

How did Sally die? Who would've killed Sally and my precious children? I just don't understand how this could've happened. If only I had made Sally an immortal without her permission. If I had hidden her away then I could still have the most important thing to me. My first daughter ever and she died within three weeks of birth. How will I tell Triton that the daughter I recently had just died? How would I break it to my son that the little sister I had told him about was dead?

**The end. If you have any question, just ask. If I'm not going to explain them later in the story then I will explain them in the next chapter. Remember this is a fanfiction and not a canon fiction, so if you don't like what I'm doing with my story then don't read it and don't flame.**


	3. Chapter 3

**In this story Luke is the exact same age as Percy and Annabeth but he acts older than he is.**

**Thank you for everyone who is following the story or marked my story as one of their favorites. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate that you took your time out to read my story and review it. Anyway onto the story.**

**Persephone P.O.V**

"How did Percy behave while we were gone?" I asked Hecate playfully.

Hecate slowly turned around and looked at me with wide fear filled eyes and a panicked expression. When I saw Hecate's panicked look I almost had a heart attack.

"What happened? Is Percy ok?" I screamed my panic only building.

"Percy is fine for now but I must speak with you and your husband now." Hecate said deadly serious.

"Hades, get in here now!" I screamed with slight panic in my voice. Hades almost immediately flashed into my bedroom with a murderous look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Hades asked confused when he didn't see anything dangerous around.

"Hades, Persephone, you might want to sit down." Hecate said seriously. I just nodded and sat down on a couch that appeared behind me out of no where.

"It's about Percy." Hecate said stoically.

"What's wrong with Percy?" Hades asked panicked.

"When I was babysitting her I noticed that she has the scent of Greece and Rome on her. Poseidon must have visited Sally in a mixture of both his aspects because Percy is both Greek and Roman." Hecate said seriously. I looked over at Hades in panic and I saw him pale visibly.

"I guess we'll just have to teach her about both camps and ask her which one she wants to attend." Hades said seriously before flashing out.

**Percy P.O.V (Percy is now seven.)**

I was sitting in my room waiting impatiently for my uncle Zeus to show up. Instead of sitting there in boredom I decided to go through all the things that I have learned over the years. My father, Hades and mother, Persephone, had started to train me when I turned four. The first year I had been trained by Hestia in the use of my powers, which I had by now, mastered. I could use every power out there because of my Chaos blood but if I had a blessing in a certain element that element was easier for me to use and more powerful when I used it. When I was five I was trained by Orpheus on how to play instruments, I was trained by Medea on sorcery and how to use my powers from Hecate, I was trained by Atlanta in the art of running and the art of thievery, and I was trained by Odysseus in cunning and in various weapons. When I was six I was trained by Remus and Romulus in all aspects of roman fighting and I was trained in the art of using roman weapons. This year I have been trained by Jason in the use of various weapons, I have been trained by Perseus in the use of various weapons, and I have been trained by Theseus in the use of various weapons. I will soon be done training with Achilles in the use of various weapons and in hand to hand combat. I smiled to myself and thought about all the training that I have gone through. It just showed how much my parents cared for me. I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts by Uncle Zeus finally flashing in.

"Uncle!" I yelled in happiness before tackling him in a hug and making us both fall on the ground.

"Man, you're strong. What is Hades feeding you these days?" Zeus asked jokingly.

"Do you want me to bring up Thalia and her companions?" I asked seriously.

"As long as you are fine with watching them." Zeus said with a smile.

"I love watching my favorite cousin and I'm even happier that you took my advice and gave her some weapons for protection." I said before snapping my fingers and making a fire appear in the fire place with images of Thalia, Luke, Annabeth, and Grover flashing across the screen.

**Thalia P.O.V**

Gods damn it! That stupid Cyclops held us up for too long. If we just would've left that stupid warehouse none of this would be happening. At least my dad had sent us some weapons the day before and the fact that Hermes had told us where a safe house was. I am just glad knowing my dad hadn't abandoned me even if I'll probably never meet him in person.

"Grover, how far is camp from our current location?" I asked seriously.

"It's up past there." Grover said pointing up at a hill.

The camp was so close but I knew that we weren't going to make it; the monsters were just too close. I stopped in the middle of my run and I pointed at the first line of monsters. I felt at strong tugging sensation in my gut and then a large lightning bolt came down and struck the first line of monsters, successfully turning them into dust. Then I started to run again but my movements became slower due to my lack of energy.

**Percy P.O.V**

"Why is she slowing down and who sent all those monsters after them?" Zeus asked panicked.

"Thalia is slowing down because she used too much of her energy on that lightning bolt and I have a strong feeling that these monsters were not sent by any god." I said seriously.

"Of course they were sent by a god. Who else would be able to command that many monsters?" Zeus said frantically.

"Uncle, take a good look at all the monsters and tell me what you notice." I said seriously.

"I see a bunch of monsters that were released from Tartarus sent to kill my daughter." Zeus growled angrily and I just face palmed.

"You are letting your emotions get the better of you, Uncle. If you looked closely you'll notice that the monsters are not consistent with just one god. Some of those monsters originate from the sea, some come from the underworld, some of them even come from the skies, but none of these monsters are obeying orders from other gods because all of these monsters have an aura of gold around them which means that they have been in recent contact with Kronos." I said seriously. I looked over at Zeus and saw him rapidly paling.

"I hope you are wrong Percy because if what you say is the truth then the Olympians are going to have more problems than just monster attacks." Zeus said solemnly.

**Thalia P.O.V**

After using most of my energy to kill the first line of monsters I began to tire. My pace continued to slow as I tried harder and harder to run faster. I looked at my friends and I couldn't help but smile, they were almost to safety. Even if I died today it'd be fine as long as my friends survived. They were just about to cross when they suddenly realized that I wasn't with them.

"Keep going! I'll be right behind you!" I yelled at them.

"We're not leaving you!" Annabeth yelled desperately at me.

"Grover, get those two over the border, now!" I yelled at him.

"But, what about you? I can't just leave you to die." Grover said on the verge of tears.

"I'll be fine. Just get those two past the border and then you can go get help." I said seriously.

Grover just nodded his head before he grabbed Annabeth and Luke and dragged them into camp. I sighed in relief when I saw them cross the border. I continued to run towards camp until I felt a searing hot pain spread from my ankle to the rest of my body. I looked down and noticed a basilisk attached to my ankle by the mouth. I quickly stabbed it in the head as I continued towards the camp but soon enough the pain became too much and I had to stop.

I turned around to face my attackers and I pressed the button on my bracelet. Once my bracelet sprung out into its full form all the monsters stopped and took a step back. Their sudden reluctance gave me a chance to take out my can of mace which turned into a celestial bronze spear. One of the hellhounds got over their fear and attacked. With one quick jab of my spear the hellhound became golden dust. After the hellhound was killed all the other monsters started to attack. At first I was killing any monster that got close but as time wore on I started to slow down, battle fatigue finally settling in. There were only five monsters left but they all attacked at the same time. I managed to kill all five of them before my vision started to blur.

**Percy P.O.V**

I was looking at the fire with a smile on my face. I watched as my cousin battled all the monsters and came out victorious. I was about to jump up in joy until I saw her collapse onto the ground.

"What's happened?" Zeus shouted worriedly.

"It's the basilisk poison. It's began to spread throughout her bloodstream." I said sadly.

"I have to do something." Zeus shouted panicked. I started to pace my room thinking of a solution to this new problem when it suddenly hit me.

"Why are you standing there with a grin on your face, Thalia is dying!" Zeus yelled angrily.

"I've got an idea on how you can save her." I said with a wide smile plastered on my face.

"Well, out with it." Zeus demanded in a panicked tone. I walked up to my Uncle and whispered my idea to him. When I finished telling him my thoughts he just smiled at me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Percy." Zeus said before snapping his fingers.

"You don't need to thank me. You were the one who saved her not me." I said seriously.

**Thalia P.O.V**

The world started to spin as the basilisks poison started to settle into my blood stream. I couldn't stand straight anymore so, I ended up falling face first into the ground. I slowly turned onto my back and I was met with the sight of a lightning bolt coming straight at me. I was about to scream but the lightning hit me before I could. I was suddenly flung into a standing position, and then a sort of transformation began. My toes started to elongate, multiply, and sink into the ground. My body elongated and became bigger. Then my arms started to multiply and elongate. When the transformation stopped I realized that I had been turned into a tree.

"Thanks for saving me dad." I said gratefully.

"Do not thank me. It was your cousin's quick thinking that saved you." Zeus said seriously.

"Which cousin?" I asked confused.

"She made me promise not to tell you and I have no wish to visit Tartarus but I can tell you that she is a demigod child of Poseidon." Zeus said happily.

"Don't you hate her because she's a child of Poseidon?" I asked confused

"I do not hate your cousin in fact she's my secret advisor. She tells me her thoughts on certain matters and if I think she is right then I take her thoughts to the council." Zeus said with a smile clear in his voice.

"What are some suggestions she has made?" I asked curiously.

"The first suggestion she has made is that Olympus should allow all gods whether they be minor or major to attend solstice meetings. She also said that there should be cabins for every god and goddess at camp half blood. She also told me that the gods could start writing letters to their children and that, us gods could always help indirectly on quests." Zeus said proudly.

"How old is my cousin?" I asked slightly dumbstruck.

"She is seven just like Luke and Annabeth." Zeus said seriously.

"How is she just seven? She seems so much older than just seven." I asked really confused.

"Wisdom knows no age, Thalia. Her intelligence and wisdom is mainly due to the fact that she remembers everything that has ever happened to her or in other words she can never forget anything." Zeus said seriously.

"How come she can't forget things?" I asked confused.

"It's just how she was born. It was a special ability she inherited from her mother's side of the family." Zeus said seriously.

"How did you even meet her?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, your cousin was adopted by Hades and Persephone after her mother was murdered. I like most of the council was friends with your cousin's mom but unlike most of the council I knew that your cousin's mother had a child. Sometimes I think that your cousin's mother knew all the gods, friendly titans, and all the friendly primordials and was friends with all of them." Zeus said slightly chuckling.

"Why do you think that?" I asked confused.

"Hestia and Hera are her patrons; Hades, Persephone, and Demeter have all adopted her as their own child or grandchild; Hecate, Pan, Apollo, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Metis, Selene, Tethys, Nyx, Tartarus, and I have all given her our blessing; and she is the direct grandchild of Chaos from her mother's side." Zeus said with a slight smile in his voice.

"If she is so powerful, how will she ever live in the mortal world?" I asked worriedly.

"One of the many powers that she has is the ability to mask her sent to make it look like she is only the daughter of Poseidon." Zeus said seriously.

"She seems really cool. Can you tell her I said thanks?" I asked seriously.

"I will but she'll just deny that she had anything to do with any of this." Zeus said chuckling slightly.

"Why would she do that?" I asked confused.

"She is too humble to accept the fact that she had any part in saving you and if she does acknowledge her part in saving you she'll make it look like a small thing." Zeus said chuckling slightly.

"Well, tell her I said thank you and if she tries to blow off my thank you then tell her I said just shut up and take the thank you." I said smiling.

"I will do just that. I will leave you now so you may sleep." Zeus said kindly before I felt his presence leave my mind.

I couldn't help but smile as I thought about my cousin. She has had such a hard life and yet such a good one. She also seems like the perfect person. She's smart, kind, and humble. That is at least what I've been told about her. I just hope that she gets a happy ending to her life because she has done so much at such a young age. Even though only Zeus knows about what she has done, demigods and gods alike all owe her a great debt. My last thought before falling asleep was of what my cousin could possibly look like.

**Percy P.O.V**

I was sitting there quietly watching and secretly listening to Zeus's and Thalia's conversation. I couldn't help but smile at the interaction between father and daughter. Thalia seemed to love her father even though they had never met and you could just tell that Zeus adored his baby girl.

**The end. If you have any question, just ask. If I'm not going to explain them later in the story then I will explain them in the next chapter. The next update will be a week from today.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy is now eight, it's been a year since the last time you've seen her.**

**Percy P.O.V**

It's been exactly a year since I finished training with Achilles on hand to hand combat. After I had finished training with Achilles I was sent to train with the hunters of Artemis for six months. During those six months I learned archery, survival skills, stealth, gymnastics, and how most men acted. When all the hunters told me of their interactions with men I just wanted to go out into the world and punish all of the evil men in the world. I also know that some women can be as bad as most men and I want to punish those women just as much. In all honesty I don't think I would ever join the hunt because even if most men are horrible not all men are. Once my lessons with the hunters were over I started lessons with the amazons. Today was my last day with the amazons as well as my last test from them. The amazons taught me how to ride a horse and they had re-taught me how to use all weapons. After they had taught me how to ride a horse and how to use weapons they started my testing. My testing consisted of fighting monsters in an arena. I started off by fighting hellhounds and then the monsters continued to get harder and harder to beat. I have fought against almost every monster in mythology and won. The last monster I was being tested against today was Landon, the one-hundred headed dragon.

I slowly walked into the center of the arena. I looked around at the crowd in the stands and realized to my shock that all the people who have taught me over the years were sitting in the stands. I saw Atlanta, Samriah (an old lieutenant of Artemis), Medea, Achilles, Theseus, Perseus, Jason, Odysseus, Orpheus, Romulus and Remus, and Penthesilea, an old queen of the amazons. Everyone in the stands was cheering loudly, which made it pretty hard to concentrate. I was about to yell shut up when Penthesilea put her hand up. When her hand went up the whole coliseum went quite.

"As all of you know, today Percy will be battling a genetic replica of Landon the dragon. We have set up an apple tree in one corner of the arena which Landon will be guarding. Percy's goal is to cut all but one of Landon's heads off and then retrieve the only apple in the tree. Percy will be allowed one weapon of her choice but no shield. Percy may also use any and all of her powers." Penthesilea stated loudly looking at the crowd in the coliseum.

Then she turned to look at me. "What weapon do you wish to use?" Penthesilea asked me kindly.

"I would like to use a two bladed kusarigama." I said seriously.

"As you wish." Penthesilea said with a slight smirk.

A two bladed kusarigama was thrown into the arena by one of the amazons. As the kusarigama flew towards me my hand shot up to meet it. I caught the kusarigama in mid-air before I put each scythe into its respective hand.

"Let the battle begin." Penthesilea shouted.

I ran forward in a burst of speed and approached Landon quickly. When I was three feet away from the sleeping dragon I sent electric pulses throughout the kusarigama. Once the weapon was completely electrified I threw one of the mini-scythes toward the dragon. The mini-scythe sunk into Landon's twentieth head and with a quick tug on the chain the blade cut through twenty of Landon's heads before ending up back in my hand. Twenty down, eighty left to go. Landon woke up with a loud roar before it started to walk towards me.

It walked towards me until there was only about two feet of space between us then three of its heads lunged at me. One of them came from the front while the other two both came from different sides. I did a back flip right before the three heads connected with the ball of Greek fire I left behind. All three heads blew up and left three charred stumps in their place. Three down, seventy seven left to go. While Landon was still disoriented I focused on the water in the air around me. I forced the water to collect and then solidify, the result being ten ice picks. I pointed each individual ice pick at a head before I sent them straight at Landon, while dodging all of Landon's attacks. Each ice pick cut off one of Landon's heads. Ten down, sixty seven left to go.

I continued to dodge Landon's attacks while I tried to get on offense. I saw a sudden opening but when I went to throw one of the mini-scythes, one of Landon's heads bit the back of my leg. I quickly set myself on fire as to get Landon off. Landon yelped and withdrew his now burnt muzzle. I left myself on fire as I chopped head after head off Landon. Every now and then I would make an ice pick or a shadow cut off one of Landon's heads. When I finally stopped my assault to take a breather I realized that Landon only had one head left.

I slowly made my way towards the tree Landon was supposed to guard and surely enough Landon backed away. He looked at me in fear and respect before bowing his head and letting me pass. I walked until I was standing right in front of the apple tree. Slowly and unsurely I reached my hand out to grab the lone apple off the tree. When my hand had a firm grip around the red delicious I tugged roughly, making the apple detach itself from the tree with a satisfying 'pluck'. Right after I pulled the apple off the tree, the crowd erupted into a thundering applause.

"Today Percilla Jackson, you have proven yourself to be the most skilled demigod to ever live. You are the first demigod to ever defeat Landon and you are the first person to ever get Landon's full respect. That apple is not a red delicious as it appears; it is a golden apple from the original tree. You may not eat that apple but the gods have given you permission to give it to whomever you see fit. I would also like to give you this letter," Penthesilea said pointing at a roll of parchment, "incase you ever need the aid of the amazons. It should be enough for them to give you an audience with their new queen." Penthesilea said with a smile.

"Thank you, Queen Penthesilea and thanks to all of you that have trained me over the years. I must go see my father now but I hope this will not be the last time I see any of you." I said before pocketing the letter and the apple and running from the coliseum all the way to my father's palace.

When I reached my father's palace I looked around at the all too familiar surroundings. The building was made completely out of black stones. The only decorations in the palace where made out of bones or were made out of blood. I couldn't help but chuckle at my father's antics. He had decorated the palace so grotesquely just in case anyone visited because he liked to keep up his reputation and over the years I had grown to like the odd decorations. I felt like the decorations were a symbol of how life ended and of how my life began. Every time I saw anything that reminded me of death I would just smile as I remembered the man that had raised me for the first years of my life. I was broken from my thoughts when I realized with a bit of shock that I had reached my fathers throne room. I slowly pushed the doors open before entering.

"Why are you here and not at the coliseum training?" Hades asked confused.

"I have finished my training, dad." I said with a smile.

"Did you defeat Landon?" Father asked stoically.

"Yes I did." I said with a smile.

"That's my girl." Hades said before picking me up in a big hug.

"Dad, you're crushing me." I choked out.

"Oh, I'm sorry," My father said sheepishly before he set me down, "and have you made your decision?" My dad asked worriedly.

"I want to go to camp half-blood and not camp Jupiter." I said seriously.

"That's good but you have to remember that if you go to camp half blood I will not be able to claim you until you're discovered." Hades said sadly.

"Don't sound so sad, father. You and I both know that I'm your daughter and that's all that matters." I said seriously.

"I guess you're right." Hades said with a smile.

"I also came to ask you if it'd be ok for me to go on a walk before the council meeting this evening." I asked hopefully.

"You may go on a walk just try not to wander too far." Hades said before jokingly shooing me out of his throne room.

I shadow traveled to Elysium but before I could find any of my friends I felt myself being drawn out of Elysium. I walked out of Elysium and through the fields of asphodel before coming to a stop. I looked around to see which way to go when I heard a soft whisper in the back of my mind say to punishment. I walked over to the fields of punishment before stopping again. I felt myself being drawn towards a cave looking thing. I walked into the cave area and I continued to walk until I reached the edge of a cliff. One more step and I would be plummeting into Tartarus. I looked around in confusion, trying to figure out what called me here when I felt a presence enter my mind.

_"Now, who might you be?"_ A voice that sounded like metal being dragged across a chalkboard said.

"Tell me who you are first." I commanded.

_"I do not take commands from lowly demigods like you. I do not even take commands from any Olympians or Titans."_ The voice said in disgust.

"I would not act so high and mighty, Kronos because at least I, unlike you, am not cut into a million pieces and scattered all over Tartarus. Honestly I don't understand how Tartarus even puts up with you." I said mockingly.

_"How dare you mock me, you ignorant whelp! I am soon to rise again and I shall kill you for what you just said!"_ Kronos shouted angrily.

"I thought you needed a child of the big three on your side though." I said innocently.

_"I already have the assistance of the only child I need. Besides children of Poseidon are easier to control than you lowly Hades spawn."_ Kronos spat at me in hatred.

"What do you mean by a child of Poseidon?" I asked confused.

_"Well that's none of your business now is it and even if I told you, Poseidon would blast you out of his domain before you could even find the kid."_ Kronos bragged.

"Thanks for telling me where he is." I said happily before running back to my father's palace.

(Skip to Percy's back in the throne room.)

"Father! Have there been any recent rumors about Poseidon?" I asked slightly panicked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Hades questioned curiously.

"What are they?" I asked hurriedly.

"Well, one of the rumors was that Poseidon is having Triton raise a son of his but I highly doubt that that rumor is true because Triton hates all of Poseidon's illegitimate children." Hades said with disgust clear in his voice.

"Shit!" I said before running out of the throne room and back to the pit.

(Skip Percy's back at the pit.)

"So, your precious little demigod is living in Atlantis and being tutored by Triton. Can you tell me at least how you got this demigod on your side?" I asked innocently.

_"I told him that his mother and his twin sister were both murdered by the king of the gods, Zeus himself."_ Kronos said proudly.

"I doubt you would even remember the names of his sister and mother." I said in disgust, secretly goading him into telling me their names.

_"Why would you think that?"_ Kronos asked angrily.

"Well maybe because you're an arrogant asshole like most men." I said haughtily.

_"I did remember their names. His mother's name is Sally and his sister's name is Percilla."_ Kronos said smugly.

"What the fucking hell!" I screamed before running out of the pit and back to my father's throne room.

(Skip Percy's back in front of Hades throne room)

I stopped running right in front of the throne room doors. I smoothed my clothes out and caught my breath. I then went to push the door open but stopped when I heard a voice in my head.

_"Why did you run away so fast, little demigod?"_ Kronos purred in my mind.

"Get the fuck out!" I said loudly before sending a wave of force at the voice in my head, successfully getting rid of Kronos.

Once I made sure that Kronos was gone I put a protective spell on my mind. I then push open the doors to my father's throne room. I looked inside but when I didn't see my father I started to panic. I was about to go looking for him when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok granddaughter. Hades and Persephone were both called to the meeting early, which means you, get to accompany your grandma to the council meeting. I must inform you though that there will be another demigod at the meeting. Hades was also wondering if you could use the powers that Aphrodite gave you to change your appearance to look like a child of Hades." Demeter said seriously.

"Of course, I would rather look like the daughter of my father than look like a child of Poseidon." I said smiling.

I focused on my skin color changing from tan to a considerably whitish- pale color. I then focused on my eyes turning into the color of the darkest abyss, making it look like I had no soul. Then I changed the color of my raven black hair to a satisfying blood red color, which made it look black unless hit by some type of light. To add a bit of creepiness to my new look, I made all my teeth sharpen to dangerous looking points.

"Did you really have to sharpen your teeth?" Demeter asked exasperated.

"I figured it might give all the gods who know who I am a heart attack, while making my role as a blood daughter of Hades more convincing." I said with a cheery smile.

"You might want to get rid of that smile then." Demeter said jokingly. I switched the smile for my evil half smile, where I curled one half of my lips up into a wolfish grin.

"This any better?" I asked jokingly.

"You look like you'd enjoy ripping someone apart just because it's fun." Demeter said with a little shiver.

"Only monsters." I pointed out before climbing on my grandma's back.

"Now carry me to the meeting, you foul wench." I demanded in a jokingly haughty tone.

"As you wish my lady." Demeter said stoically before flashing us onto Olympus.

(Skip to Olympus)

Demeter flashed us into the middle of the throne room and when I looked around, everyone was staring at the two of us in shock. I just flashed the council my evil half smile before tapping Demeter lightly in the sides with my boots.

"Onward grandma, take us to your throne!" I shouted haughtily.

"I would actually appreciate it if you could drop her off in the middle of the throne room by Theseus here, Demeter." Zeus said seriously, pointing at a demigod who was standing in front of Zeus.

In an effort to save grandma the trouble, I just back flipped off her back, landing right next to Theseus. I did a quick bow to all the Olympians, giving those who knew my real identity my special bow. I then looked at Zeus and gave him a nod to tell him I was done.

"Before we begin, may I ask why your daughter has razor sharp teeth, Hades?" Zeus asked exasperated.

"I have no idea; you'd have to ask her yourself." Hades replied with a smirk. Zeus just looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"I sharpened them because they look cooler like this." I said flashing everyone my evil half smirk. Zeus just shook his head at me.

"Now, to get down to business. Could both Poseidon and Hades stand by their child?" Zeus asked seriously. Poseidon got up and stood by Theseus, while Hades came up and put his hand reassuringly on my shoulder.

"You two both have a choice to make. You will either send your child to live on earth or your child will stay on Olympus until they reach the age 11. Then they will be placed in a mortal school to be found and taken to camp by a Satyr." Zeus said stoically.

"My child will stay on Olympus until he is 11." Poseidon said with a sense of finality to his words.

"I will leave this decision to you, Percilla." Hades said lovingly.

"I would like to stay on Olympus, so I may train a bit more." I said seriously.

"Now that you have both chosen to stay on Olympus, you will stay in an Olympian's palace. Theseus you will stay in your father's palace. I would like to know, who would be fine with Percy staying in their palace?" Zeus asked seriously. All the female council members raised their hands. Zeus slowly slid his gaze over those with hands raised until it came to rest on Lady Artemis.

"I would let young Percilla choose on the matter but I think that staying at Lady Artemis's palace would be good for training, seeing as Artemis has an arena in her palace." Zeus said seriously.

"Thank you Lady Artemis." I said before giving her my special bow.

"I'm glad to have a talented young lady like you stay in my palace. After all it is my job to help maidens such as yourself." Artemis said with a smile.

"Now, I would like to inform you all that I am about to call this Olympian council to an end, is there anything that anyone would like to add?" Zeus asked giving me a pointed look. Of course he would know when there was something on my mind. I just raised my hand.

"This is not a kindergarten class; you may speak as long as you do so with respect." Zeus said pointedly.

"I would like to give the council some valuable information. While staying in the underworld I have noticed an increase in the activity in Tartarus and I wanted all of you to know that something powerful is stirring." I said deadly serious.

"What do you mean, Percilla?" Athena asked worriedly.

"All that I am saying is that the time of war is fast approaching and that the Great Prophecy is soon to come to pass." I said solemnly.

"How do you know about the prophecy?" Poseidon said sending a glare my way.

"I know about it because my father is not an Olympian and is therefore not bound into an agreement of secrecy. He told me about it because he cares about me and because he is not afraid to face the truth at the expense of himself." I said showing Poseidon my distaste towards him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Poseidon asked accusingly.

"It means that I've met your daughter in the underworld and I know that you did not ask if she was ok after finding out about Sally's death. I know that you were too afraid to even acknowledge your own daughters existence, while you seem just fine with raising your own son." I spat at him, lacing all my words with venom.

"How dare you speak to an Olympian like that!" Poseidon exclaimed and before anyone could stop him he sent a blast from his trident at me. Before the blast could hit me, I made a shadow consume it and I opened the shadow that held the blast right by Poseidon's face. His own blast of power flew out of my shadow and hit him in the neck, blasting him several feet backwards. He lifted his trident to attack me again but a stygian iron sword and a lightning bolt both pressing into his chin made him think twice about what he was about to do.

"You may be protected on Olympus but if you ever take one step into my territory, I will send you right back to your father, the permanent way!" Poseidon spat at me.

"That's fine by me but if you ever try to attack me like that again, I will take you with me to my father, god or not." I spat at him before flipping him off and shadow traveling away.

**Theseus P.O.V**

"That girl has got spunk. I just wish she would accept my offer." Artemis said smiling.

"Not to be disrespectful but what are you talking about when you say offer?" I asked respectfully.

"I asked her to join my hunt but she said that she could not leave the Great Prophecy to fall on another's shoulders because she wouldn't want to burden anyone with the responsibility." Artemis said fondly.

"What do you mean? My father said that I was the oldest child of the big three." I said confused and slightly panicked.

"Your father is a fool. Percy is older than you by a day and if you or your father kills her in an attempt to make you the child of the prophecy, I will not rest until I have castrated you both. You would do well to remember my warning, boy." Artemis said in distaste before flashing out of the throne room.

"I'm going to check on Percy with the other goddesses while you handle this." Persephone said to Hades before flashing away with the rest of the goddesses.

"Hey, Uncle Hades, is it ok if I drop in and say hello to Percy?" Apollo asked hopefully.

"You may visit Percy as long as your sister is there to monitor your behavior." Hades said seriously.

"Thanks Uncle Hades!" Apollo exclaimed before he flashed out. Then the rest of the Olympians flashed out of the throne room leaving it almost empty.

I looked around the throne room and realized that the only gods left were the big three. Zeus and Hades were both still pointing their weapons at my father. I looked at the situation in happiness. This one girl was the key to defeating the gods and she seemed to hate Poseidon a lot, which could be used to Kronos's benefit. As I looked at the situation again, something about the altercation seemed wrong and when I looked at Zeus that's when it clicked.

"Uncle Zeus, why are you defending that child of Hades? I thought you hated each others children." I asked confused.

"This child has changed my view on things such as that. She has taught me that a person's parents matter little, the only thing that matters is the person's actions, and she helped me to punish Hades for breaking his oath. She punished him by getting Persephone to not talk to him for five years straight before he promised that he was sorry. It was actually quite funny." Zeus said with a smile.

"What was she talking about when she mentioned that you had a daughter and who is Sally?" I asked Poseidon, already knowing what the answer was. Poseidon just sighed and looked at me sadly.

"Sally was your mother and the daughter she talked about was your twin. The most ironic thing is that your sister's name was also Percilla even though I liked the name Andromeda much better." Poseidon said with a distance look in his eyes.

"That's very ironic." I said smiling on the outside but on the inside I was becoming more and more suspicious. This girl was only one day older than me, her name was Percilla, and she knew about my sister and my mother even though those people shouldn't have caught her eye.

"If you two would lower your weapons, I would like to show my son where he will be staying." Poseidon said angrily.

"Not until you promise not to hurt Percy." Hades said seriously.

"I swear on the river Styx that I will not directly attack Percy ever again." Poseidon said with a smirk, before flashing both of us out of the throne room.

We appeared in front of a blue house with sea shells embedded in the walls of the mansion sized house and a little beach off to the side. Poseidon gave me a quick tour of the mansion, showing me where I would be staying and telling me what each room was. He told me that I was allowed to walk around Olympus freely as long as I stayed away from Athena and Artemis. He then placed about twenty drachmas on my nightstand. He was about to leave but grabbed my shoulders instead and turned me towards him.

"I will not be able to see you for a while but I would like you to challenge Percilla to a fight, that way you can show her how powerful the sea truly is. Do me proud son." Poseidon said before flashing away.

"I will not do anything for you father, duel Percilla yourself." I said to thin air.

_"You will battle Percilla. If you loose, you must do whatever it takes to get her on our side but if you can't get her on our side then you must kill her."_ Kronos said seriously.

"Kronos, I have a sneaking suspicion that Percilla might just be my sister. Could you try and dig more into that? If you promise to check that out, then and only then will I duel Percilla." I said hopefully.

_"I will but only because that information could be useful to converting her to our side."_ Kronos said before his presence faded from my mind.

**The end. Sorry I updated a day late. You can expect the next chapter to be done by next week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy P.O.V**

When I came out of the shadow I was sitting in a forested arena. The only thing unnatural about the trees were the color of their leaves. The leaves of all the trees were silver and gave the dark forest a eerie glow. I looked around in awe and almost squealed in happiness when I realized that I'd be training in the arena. Looking around to make sure no one was watching. I snapped my fingers and then all of the sudden I was tackled from behind by a tiny dog. The dog's name was Rosaline and I had created her using my imagination and my Chaos powers.

The dog looked like a miniature husky when it came to color and shape. The dog's underside was white while the rest of its fur was a pretty storm grey. The dog had long bunny ears that were pink on the inside and it had two completely blue eyes. Its eyes lacked a pupil and a white, which meant that its eyes were just an iris or at least that's how it looked. The dog did have a pupil it was just colored blue for extra effect. Lastly, its tail was orange and white and resembled that of a tosakin fish tail.

_'You called.'_ Rosaline asked.

"Yes, I would like it if you could round up my other pets and take them to camp half blood. When you get there you will smell my scent. Follow that sent into the woods because it will lead you to a secret bunker. I will not be in the bunker but that's where you all will stay. The bunker will respond to your wishes, which means all you have to do is say what you want and you will get it but no abusing the system." I said before pulling Rosaline into a hug and shooing her away.

"I'll see you soon and don't forget that your mommy loves you!" I shouted at the retreating form of my pet.

_'I love you too, mommy!"_ Rosaline shouted back at me.

I turned around and started to run through the forest, weaving my way through the trees and avoiding the branches. I silently yet quickly made my way out of the forest and into the arena stands. I sat there quietly enjoying my alone time and getting lost in my thoughts. 'So, Theseus is Kronos's spy but he is also my brother. It's too late to pull him back by now because I can tell that Kronos is slightly possessing him but if I told him my real identity… no that wouldn't work. Kronos would end up finding out and then I'd be on his most wanted list. Kronos would either try to kill me or try to convince me to join his side. On the other hand if I don't tell him Kronos will still try to kill me. Either way Kronos will be after me but in one scenario I might be able to get my brother back. That settles it; I'll tell him when we are placed in school for a satyr to find us.' I thought as I sat there alone. Suddenly I felt Artemis's presence approaching.

"Nice to see you again Artemis, your hunters truly are very powerful women. Some are even more powerful than Hercules himself but then again he wasn't really that powerful, he was just extremely lucky." I said seriously.

"You are the only person I have ever met that knows about what Hercules did without Zoe telling you her story." Artemis said fondly.

"I know everything he did. I am a seer after all. Not only did he cheat Zoe but he cheated a woman every time he had to complete a task. He is not a hero, he is a scam artist and after I told Zeus about Hercules getting help on each task, Zeus banished Hercules to guard the entrance to the Mediterranean. The funniest thing is that Hebe divorced him after finding out and he still doesn't know who leaked his secrets." I said bursting out in hysterical laughter.

"That was you?" Artemis asked in shock.

"Yes it was and I think Hercules is getting what he deserves if not better than that." I said seriously.

"You really would make a great addition to the hunters. I just wish you would accept." Artemis said seriously.

"You know that I can't. I will not burden anyone else with the responsibility of the prophecy." I said seriously.

"Anyone other than you would gladly drop the responsibility on someone else or they would think of themselves as all high and mighty." Artemis said fondly.

"That is why it must be me. I would never burden anyone else with this responsibility but I also know that this doesn't make me all high and mighty. It is my duty to fulfill this prophecy but it is nothing to boast about because in the end someone will die to save this world. Whether it is me or someone else, an innocent life will be reaped to fulfill this prophecy and that is nothing to celebrate." I said stoically.

"I still don't understand how you are old barnacle brains daughter, you seem more like one of my children and I would be proud to call you my daughter any day." Athena said seriously after appearing out of nowhere.

"I would be proud to call you a mother because you are a very strong woman just like my real mother and most of the other female deities." I said with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that you think most of the female deities are strong but most doesn't include all of them. Which ones do you think of as weak?" Athena asked curiously while Artemis and all the other Olympian council members looked at me curiously.

"I think Gaea is weak. Her mind was never very strong. In the beginning she was a peaceful primordial but she let her eldest son control her. Her eldest son corrupted her so easily and so quickly that I can genuinely say she was very weak minded. She has stayed corrupt so long though that she is now beyond help. She is no longer deserving of her status and one day someone will kill her and someone more worthy will take her place, or at least I hope that the fates would make sure that the next person to take over a primordial of the earth is worthier of the title" I said seriously.

"I thought Gaea corrupted her son. I think you might have your facts wrong." Athena said slightly confused.

"That's what Kronos wanted everyone to believe but the truth is the other way around. I have seen it with my own eyes. Being a seer has its advantages and its disadvantages." I said seriously.

"What do you mean 'being a seer'?" I heard Apollo shout from behind the group of Olympian women standing in front of me.

"When you gave me your blessing, you didn't just give me musical and archery abilities. You also gave me some abilities of your oracle on accident and that is what I mean when I say seer. I can see events from the past, from the presence in a different point of view, from the future, and sometimes I can even venture into other people's dreams if I need to give them a message." I said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too and I know how stuff like that can make someone grow up too fast." Apollo said apologetically.

"It's ok. I honestly don't mind, this power has helped me to accept my destiny and it can be quite useful when I need to gather information." I said forgivingly.

"I'm still sorry." Apollo said downtrodden.

"She already said it was ok, so just get over it Apollo. We all know you wouldn't have done that intentionally and even if you did it helped in the end. There is no need to be sorry for something that wasn't your fault." Artemis said slightly annoyed at her brother's downtrodden tone.

"I guess you're right." Apollo said still slightly upset.

"Of course I am. I'm never wrong." Artemis said jokingly. "Now if you guys don't mind, I have to give Percy a tour." Artemis said apologetically.

"Of course we don't mind." Persephone said before flashing out of the throne room and taking everyone but Artemis and I with her.

Artemis showed my around her palace. First showing me where I'd be staying and all the rooms that I would be visiting the most. Then she went on to show me where each of her hunters would stay when they came to the palace. She even went into how they acted and how long each had been with Artemis. I just smiled at the love in her voice when she described her hunters. She also told me that the maiden oath was just a formality and that if any of her hunters ever found a man she approved of she would gladly let the hunter date him and she would make him partially immortal as well. I just smiled a really big smile because that made me realize that even Artemis knew that there were exceptions to every rule.

"So, I'm not the only one who knows that there are exceptions to every rule." I said smiling

"I just don't tell my hunters because then some of them might just try to find a man to complete their life." Artemis said sadly. I just stopped in my tracks and gave her a look of surprise.

"I think that you should tell them because the ones that are serious about being a hunter will still hate most men but they will not be as quick to judge and the ones who aren't serious about being a hunter will try and find someone to complete them. It'll be like a test to see if they seriously want to join the hunters or if they are just doing it for the immortality." I said seriously.

"You're right. That way if they do find a man they won't have to sneak around behind my back to date him." Artemis said seriously. "Sometimes, I really think you might just be a daughter of Athena. It's just hard to believe that Poseidon is your biological father.

"Just because we share genetic information does not mean we share anything else. I may be his daughter biologically but my true father is Hades." I said seriously before I started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Artemis asked worriedly.

"I'm just going for a walk and don't worry, you haven't offended me in any way. I just want to walk around Olympus and I need to clear my head." I said with a smile before continuing on my way.

Once I was out of Artemis's palace I spread out my senses in search of a garden. I enhanced my sense of smell and in about five minutes I had located my target. After locating the garden I ran towards it at full speed, never stopping once, not to say hello to anyone, and most definitely not stopping to catch my breath. I reached the garden in a matter of minutes without breaking a sweat or anything. I walked around the garden and anytime I found a piece of trash I would point at it and turn it into a flower. I walked up to this one tree and saw that its branches were littered with confetti, at the site of such disrespect my blood started to boil but before it could get out of control, I replaced the confetti strips with beautiful cherry blossoms. The tree then transformed into a cherry blossom tree and a nymph stepped out of the tree looking at it in shock. After getting over her initial shock she ran up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I always wanted to be a cherry blossom tree, thank you so much!" She squealed into my ear.

"Your welcome, but could you not tell anyone about it, I'm not supposed to do stuff like that while other people are around." I asked nervously.

"I won't tell anyone about what you just did unless I have your permission, I swear on the river Styx." She said happily. I heard thunder rumble in the distance and I let out a breath I didn't realize that I was holding in.

"Do you know if there is any place in this garden that is a secret?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, yes I do. Just follow me and I'll show you the way." She said cheerfully. "By the way my name's Cherry. Kinda ironic if you think about it." She said slightly giggling.

"I'm Percilla, Percilla Jackson," I said seriously, "but most people call me Percy."

"You're Percilla Jackson?" Cherry asked before turning around and looking me up and down.

"What are you doing?" I asked slightly afraid.

"You're the person everyone's been talking about? I always imagined you'd look less creepy and why are your teeth sharpened? You're so nice but why do you look so mean? Can't you change how you look. Oh, wait never mind I forgot that you're just a demigod but you're a popular demigod. I've heard a lot of gods talking fondly about you or your mother. You're like a little celebrity and now I understand why. You're so nice and yet you're a child of Hades. You seem well respected by all but Poseidon but what does he know I mean seriously. Wait if you're so popular does that mean you could convince that council to do things. Have you ever been asked for advice by one of the gods? Do you have them on speed dial or something? Oh my god you're like famous!" Cherry said all of that without taking one breath.

"Calm down. I'm not a celebrity, I'm just a demigod. Please calm down. You're starting to creep me out." I said cautiously.

"Sorry, my lady. I'm mean I'm sorry your highness. I mean I'm sorry please don't fire me. I'm sorry Ms. Jackson. Or is it Lady Percilla. I'm so so sorry I'm just really hyper all the time. Please don't get me banished from Olympus." Cherry said frantically.

"Calm down, I'm just Percy and I would never get you banished from Olympus. Please just calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." I said slightly panicking. I'm no good at comforting crying people, especially when they are crying for absolutely no reason.

"Really?" Cherry asked hopefully.

"Really." I said reassuringly.

"O.k then, the secret place is right beyond these bushes." Cherry said pointing in front of me before skipping off in the opposite direction.

"Glad that that's over," I muttered to myself, "I don't know how much more I could have taken."

I was just getting ready to push past the bushes when I felt two presences on the other side of the bush. One presence I recognized as Theseus, my twin brother, but the other presence was considerably weak while strong at the same time. I continued to squat behind the bush when an idea hit me. I enhanced my sense of hearing so I could eavesdrop on my little brother.

"I thought you said that she'd be here by now?" Theseus questioned accusingly.

"Do not treat me like that boy, I am your superior and you shall be patient as I have told you to!" I heard a voice that I recognized as Kronos shout.

"You need me, I don't need you. I could get revenge on my own time with the help of others. You're the one who needs a host." Theseus said seriously.

"How dare you threaten me?! Without me you'd never have know you had a sister! Without me you wouldn't be able to get revenge! No one would side with such a puny demigod like you!" Kronos spat angrily before disappearing.

I took that moment to step into the clearing. Theseus still hadn't spotted me so, I decided to sneak up on him. I slowly skimmed around the edge of the clearing, never once coming into it but always maintaining my view of Theseus. When I was right beside him I finally decided to let my presence be known but in a different way than normal. I changed my form back to how it really looks and then I made myself slightly transparent.

"Kronos lies, he's trying to pit you against the gods but in the end you'll perish with them." I said seriously before stepping out from my hiding place and revealing my ghost form.

"Is that you, Percilla?" Theseus asked with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, it's me brother. I don't have much time but I need you to trust the child of Hades. She will help you on your way to redemption. I must tell you that the gods did not kill mother it was Gaea. Although Poseidon is guilty for taking you away from mother and me, in the end he saved your life. Mom never knew about you when you were born but she does now and so do I. Hades told us that when Mother's c-section was over that Poseidon had taken you but manipulated the mist to make it look like you were never born. If there is any god that deserves punishment it is Poseidon but none of them deserve to die. Please let go of your resentment brother and remember to trust the child of Hades." I said before fleeing back into the garden.

I ran in the garden before swinging myself up into a tree and changing my appearance back to that of a child of Hades. I then leapt from the tree and slowly made my way back to the clearing. I just hope that he heeds my warning because if not then things might go terribly wrong. When I was standing on the edge of the clearing I heard Theseus sobbing and immediately dashed into the area.

"Theseus, are you ok?" I asked slightly concerned.

"It's fine, I just saw my dead sister." He said wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"That's wonderful; did she say anything to you?" I asked curiously.

"No she just gave me a warning before disappearing again." Theseus said seriously.

"At least you got to see her. Maybe you'll get to see her again someday soon. Who knows she might visit you sometime in the near future?" I offered helpfully.

"Maybe but I came here to challenge you to a duel, not to talk." Theseus said seriously.

"I'm guessing that I can't deny your challenge." I said exasperated.

"Nope, not at all." Theseus said seriously.

"I hope you know that I'm going to lose." I said truthfully because I planned on losing.

"We can't be certain until we try can we?" Theseus said seriously before tossing me a sword.

I let it land in the grass beside me before I picked it up and pretended to be uncomfortable with its weight. I then stood in a weak battle stance trying to convince Theseus that I was weak. He just smiled at me and then charged. I used time to slow down my movements by a lot, that way I would fight like an inexperienced camper. He made quick work of disarming me before he placed his sword under my chin. I took the time freeze off of me before I threw my hands up in surrender.

"I thought that Hades was training you in the underworld?" Theseus asked suspiciously.

"He had people train me on how to use my powers, not on how to use a blade." I said like it would be obvious.

"Really then prove it." Theseus said before sending a jet of water at me.

After summoning that tiny jet of water, Theseus almost crashed to the floor. I just opened up a shadow in front of me and opened another one right beside Theseus. The water went through the shadow in front of me and out the other one, effectively hitting Theseus. Normally water would have invigorated him but I laced the water with shadows, making it impossible for him to use it for his benefit.

"Looks like someone needs to train more on their powers and less on their swordsmanship." I said snidely.

"You're one to talk, Ms. I can't even hold a sword right." Theseus spat back.

"I don't need swords, especially not when I can make shadow blades. They're very sharp and they respond to my thoughts perfectly." I said before walking away.

I started to walk away before I heard something approaching quickly. I froze the object in mid-air with shadows. When I turned around and realized that the object was a dagger I frowned deeply. I just looked at Theseus in disappointment before shaking my head.

"Just because Kronos says to kill someone doesn't mean you should. I really thought that you would listen to your own sister but I guess not." I said sadly before walking away.

"How do you know about Kronos?" I heard Theseus yell. I quickly made my way back into the clearing.

"I am a seer, how else would I know about Kronos and your sister. I have even seen all the darkness that clouds your heart. If you continue on the path that you are on now you will end up dead. Kronos will not keep you around; he is just using you until he doesn't need you any more." I said before shadow traveling back to Artemis's palace.

The end. If you have any question, just ask. If I'm not going to explain them later in the story then I will explain them in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy is now eleven. She's about to be sent down to live on earth for the first time in her life.**

**Percy P.O.V**

I was sitting on Olympus in Artemis's palace thinking about what school would be like._ 'Would I be bullied? Would I make any friends? How many monsters were there going to be? Would there be any other demigods there besides Theseus and me? Would we make it to camp alive? When would I tell Theseus I was his sister?'_ Were just a few questions, which ran through my head. I then got on to thinking about what they taught in school and a thought occurred to me. 'Persephone already educated me on most subjects or did mortal schools teach you different things?' I thought confused.

The longer I sat in my temporary bed, the more anxious I got. I felt like I was about to die of anxiety, when a vortex suddenly opened up in my bedroom. I watched as my grandpa stepped out of the vortex smiling. I immediately shot up and tackled him in a hug.

"Grandpa!" I screamed happily.

"If you don't get off me I don't know how I'll ever give you your present." Chaos threatened jokingly, but I got up and sat back down on the bed anyway.

"You didn't have to get me anything." I said seriously.

"Yes I did, you're the daughter of my favorite child after all." Chaos said seriously.

"I guess that, I'll just have to tell Nyx and Tartarus that then." I said jokingly.

"You wouldn't dare." Chaos said seriously.

"Please do tell me why I wouldn't dare." I said challenging him.

"Because if you did then you wouldn't get your present." Chaos said jokingly serious.

"Fine." I said letting out an indignant hm.

"I got you a backpack for school and for camp. The backpack is like Mary Poppins bag in the fact that it never runs out of space and it is always as light as a feather. The backpack will also file your things into different areas based on where you use them and it will spit out any objects when you ask for them. There are also some objects already in the backpack but I want you to get them out, oh and I forgot to tell you that the backpack can change color." Chaos said before handing me a completely black backpack that only had one section to put items in. I opened the bag and tried to dump its contents out until I remembered what Chaos had said to me.

"Empty." I commanded the backpack and eight objects immediately shot out of it. Seven of the objects where large blocks of raw materials, while the eighth object was a black pen with bronze lining.

"I know that four of these materials are celestial bronze, consecrated silver, imperial gold, and stygian iron but I don't know what the other three are and, what is the story behind that weapon?" I asked curiously.

"One of those three materials is helix glass, which only you and I can see. Helix glass is best used for long range weapons as they will be invisible and impossible to dodge. Another one of those substances is void steel, which is unbreakable and invincible, which makes void steel perfect for shields and full body armor. The last substance is chaotic marble, which will change color and shape based on what element you are using, like say you make a dagger out of this and when you pull the dagger out you are using lightning powers, the dagger will most likely change shape to look like a lightning bolt and its color will change as well. Chaotic marble also allows you to decide how long a monster stays in to underworld and if you're powerful enough you can even make a monster fade. The story behind that sword is not mine to tell but I can inform you that your biological father planned to give it to you before he found out you died." Chaos said seriously before wishing me good luck and stepping back into his vortex and disappearing.

"Thank you." I whispered to the spot Chaos was just in before putting all the gifts I got from Chaos except the pen back in the backpack.

I then ran over to my old backpack and emptied it out, shoving all its contents into my new bag. I was getting ready to shadow travel out of my room when I suddenly remembered my wallet and the pen. I put the pen in my pocket and I put the wallet in my bag. I then slung the bag over my shoulder before taking one last look around this room. I looked at the forest that seemed to never end. It was so dense that no light could even shine through the treetops but I could see perfectly well in the dark. I looked at the artificial moon that hung directly over my bed. The bed was shaped like a cloud and it floated a few feet off the ground for effect. This room was wonderful and I was glad that I got to stay in it but it was now time for me to go, so I stepped through the nearest shadow and dropped myself into the throne room.

I looked around at the throne room and realized that there was no one there, so out of boredom I made a mini throne appear in the middle of the room. I stood on the throne and flipped onto the headrest of it before flinging myself backwards. I flipped through the air and I would've landed on Zeus's throne hand I not stopped the wind from moving me any further. I then proceeded to tap dance in mid-air, while hanging above Zeus's throne, suspended in mid-air.

"Are you having fun?" Zeus asked trying to stifle his chuckles and sound menacing.

"Yes, yes I am." I said before jumping down and snapping my fingers, making the random throne disappear.

"Did Chaos visit you to wish you good luck?" Zeus asked with a smile.

"What gave it away?" I asked exasperated.

"The fact that the pattern on your backpack is of moving fireworks." Zeus said trying not to laugh.

"Laugh all you want, I still have those pictures of you in that trap I made. I will show them to the council." I threatened jokingly.

"You wouldn't dare." Zeus said wide-eyed.

"Try me." I said jokingly squinting my eyes at Zeus in a threatening manner and holding three photos in my right hand.

"Please oh mighty Percilla, I beg of you don't do it." Zeus said jokingly and we both busted out laughing from our conversation. Theseus walked in to see us laughing.

"What's so funny?" Theseus asked confused.

"It's an inside joke." I said dismissively as I stuffed the pictures into my backpack.

"Are you two ready to go?" Zeus asked seriously but before Theseus could respond I did.

"No, we're both just standing here because we aren't ready." I said sarcastically before rolling my eyes.

"Whatever, Ms. Sassy Pants, if you forget anything then you'll just have to get it yourself because I don't help sassy divas." Zeus said.

"Is that what you say to the mirror when you wake up in the morning?" I said sticking my tongue out before shadow traveling Theseus and me to the front door of our new school.

"How are you and Zeus so close?" Theseus asked shocked.

"It has to do with family connections; my mom knew almost every god, titan, and primordial and she was friends with all the friendly ones. Zeus said that I'm a lot like her but I also act different. I have close relationships with almost all the people that my mother did. I guess you could call it luck because if my mom wasn't who she was, I'd be dead by now." I said nonchalantly.

"Who's your mom?" Theseus asked curiously.

"That's a story for a later day, for now we've got school." I said walking through the front doors of Yancy Academy.

"You're just avoiding my question." Theseus accused angrily.

"You're absolutely right but now is not the time for that type of information." I said avoiding his question.

"Fine but, will you tell me at camp?" Theseus asked hopefully.

"Sure, if we make it to camp." I said eerily.

"Well, you're just Ms. Cheerful, aren't you?" Theseus said sarcastically.

"No, I'm Ms. Truthful. Plenty of demigods have died on their way to camp half blood and considering that we're both pretty powerful, we will probably be attacked by a bunch of monsters." I said practically.

"I doubt it." Theseus said cockily.

"Is that because you allied yourself with Kronos? Well let me tell you a little something, Kronos will use you and throw you away. You are just a tool to him, a simple means to an end. He uses your sister's and mother's death against you while in all truth and honesty, Gaea killed your mother and your sister went missing after that. Gaea has no idea where she went, she just disappeared." I said angrily to him.

"You're lying; you're just trying to get me to help the gods. If what you say is true then swear it on the river Styx." Theseus said shakily.

"I swear on the river Styx that your mother, Sally Jackson, was stabbed in the lung by Gaea, in an attempt to steal your sister but after Sally was stabbed your sister Percilla just vanished out of her crib to appear somewhere else." I said seriously. Thunder boomed overhead and when nothing happened to me Theseus looked confused and lost.

"I'm sorry, Kronos showed me an image of Zeus murdering both of my mother and sister and Poseidon just standing by and watching. I-I thought it was real. I-I was weak and I let him control me. He-he took over a part of my mind and now I-I can't get him out." Theseus said on the verge of breaking down. I looked around quickly and after making sure no one was around I put my index finger on Theseus's head and sent an exorcism wave of power through his head. I suddenly felt a presence disappear from Theseus's mind.

"How did you do that?" Theseus asked confused.

"I am a child of Hades am I not?" I said only loud enough for Theseus to hear.

"Did your dad give you a weapon?" Theseus asked.

"No, he wants me to craft my own from hellfire. Did your dad give you one?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, he gave me dual blades that transform into the two rings on my fingers." Theseus said slightly proud. I was getting ready to ask Theseus another question when I felt someone approaching us from behind.

"May, I help you two?" An old haggish like lady asked.

"Yes, we are new to this school and I wanted to know what this school is about?" I said politely.

"Well, this is Yancy Academy, it's a private school for troubled kids, and this is our only location but we also sponsor a Wilderness School out in Nevada. I am this year's Latin teacher and it is my first day at Yancy today. I do not tolerate bad behavior and if you misbehave in my class I will give you detention and my name is Mrs. Pillsbury." The crusty old hag stated.

"That explains the weight." Theseus mumbled just loud enough for Mrs. Pillsbury to hear.

"You have just earned yourself a week of detention for that comment." Mrs. Pillsbury said angrily.

"Here, I was going to give these to the principal but seeing as my friend is being rude I think you deserve them more." I said giving Mrs. Pillsbury a bouquet of roses and my most innocent smile, which didn't work since I looked pure evil.

"Thank you." Mrs. Pillsbury said before sticking her nose in the bouquet. She took one sniff before yelping and jumping back with a snapping turtle attached to her face.

"Mr. Nicolai, how did you get in the bouquet? You're such a bad snapping turtle sometimes." I said before roughly yanking him off Mrs. Pillsbury. When I yanked him off of her, her nose got a slight cut and started to bleed.

"You little bitch, you did that on purpose!" Mrs. Pillsbury exclaimed before bringing her hand down to smack me. I caught her hand at the last second and quickly pinned it behind her back.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I thought teachers were supposed to be a student's role model, which means that if you get to smack me then I can smack others too right?" I said mockingly.

"You are a motherfucking cunt and you're getting a month's worth of detention for what you just did!" Mrs. Pillsbury screeched.

"Mrs. Pillsbury is right about your punishment but she is also getting fired for trying to strike a student." Some forty year old lady said. She wore a formal uniform and had a nametag that said Ms. Barns on it. Her hair was mostly gray and it was kept up in a bun and the look on her face was one of a stern parent.

"How many kids do you have, about five and you're divorced aren't you?" I asked Ms. Barns seriously.

"Yes I am but I don't see how that concerns you." Ms. Barns said seriously.

"It doesn't, I'm just curious." I said giving her my innocent smile.

"Has anyone ever told you that an innocent smile doesn't work when you have razor sharp teeth?" Ms. Barns said seriously.

"Only my victims." I said giving her my evil half smile before grabbing my snapping turtle and skipping away.

"There's something wrong with you." Theseus muttered while walking right beside me.

"There's something wrong with everyone, I just like to show people my more evil side." I said smiling.

"Can we at least stop and ask someone for a tour?" Theseus asked seriously.

"Sure but I get to pick who we get a tour from." I said before scanning the room.

I looked around the room to find the satyr but my eyes landed on two girls instead. Both had strong demigod presences but at the same time I could tell that their parents were both minor gods._ 'This just complicates things, it's going to be harder to get to camp now.'_ I thought to myself before continuing my search. Then my eyes landed on two all too familiar figures.

"Not cool Zeus, not cool at all." I mumbled to myself. In response to my statement I just heard chuckling spread throughout my head. I was just getting ready to walk away when an idea occurred to me. I enhanced my hearing and listened to the two figure's conversation.

"I smell four demigods now, Luke." The satyr said slightly panicked.

"Do any of them smell like big three material because Hermes said that someone important was going to be at this school? I know that it's hard to tell when there are so many demigods in one room but just try and see if you can't tell. I know you can do it Grover." Luke said seriously. Grover didn't respond for a while but then he inhaled sharply and I just smirked.

"Two of them smell like children of the big three but they don't smell like the sky. One of them smells like the ocean but the other, she has a confusing scent. I can't get any specifics off her." Grover said seriously.

"Off who?" Luke asked confused.

"The chick that got Mrs. Pillsbury fired. She is obviously a child of the big three but I can't tell which one but the boy who is hanging out with her is a child of Poseidon." Grover said seriously.

"Grover, take a quick look at the color of her eyes and you'd be able to tell, she's most definitely a child of Hades." Luke said with slight distaste when he said Hades.

"If she's a child of Hades and she's with a child of Poseidon, then at least we won't have to worry about what happened to Thalia happening to her." Grover said sadly.

"We probably won't even have to worry about any monsters, seeing as Hades was the one who sent the monsters after Thalia." Luke said angrily. At this point I decided to intervene in their bashing of Hades.

_'I swear on the river Styx that it was Kronos who sent those monsters after Thalia.'_ I said into their minds. Thunder suddenly boomed outside and when I didn't get hit by lightning I let out a loud sigh.

"Did you hear that voice too?" Grover asked Luke nervously.

"Well, now we know who really sent those monsters after Thalia." Luke said slightly shaken.

_'I believe you owe someone an apology'_ I said sternly in their heads.

"S-s-sorry, Lord Hades." Luke and Grover said at the same time with the same scared tone.

I just smiled at their scared tones and decided to make my way over to the other two demigods that were here. The closer I got the more I recognized their godly presence. One was a child of Phobos and the other was a demigod child of Deimos. I walked straight up to them and smiled when I realized that Theseus was still behind me.

"Hi, I'm Percilla but my nickname is Percy and this is Theseus or Theo. What are your names?" I said smirking.

"I'm Nancy and this is Geneva but everyone calls her Gene. I saw what you did and it was pretty cool. I'm guessing that you're here for pulling pranks and other class clown behaviors. I'm here because I scare people so much they just give me things until I leave, which makes me a bully and a kleptomaniac." Nancy said rolling her eyes.

"I'm here because I make most of my teachers have panic attacks." Gene said smiling. I was just about to continue talking when someone spoke up from behind me.

"I'm here because I like to pull pranks and steal from teachers." Luke said seriously, "By the way I'm Luke." He said smiling.

"Why are you two here?" Nancy asked Theseus and Grover.

"I hit my teacher in the groin with my crutches." Grover said seriously.

"I help Percy with her pranks, she is my adopted sister after all." Theseus said which made me smile happily.

"Why are your teeth sharp?" Luke asked me.

"I sharpened them, why else." I said with a shrug. Luke just looked like he wanted to facepalm.

"I don't understand her either sometimes." Theseus said patting Luke on the back.

"Next time you plan a prank just say the word and we'll help you." Nancy said and Gene just nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Count us in too." Luke said seriously.

"Well then, I've got an idea. It's a prank for the first day of school and it'll be fun." I said with my evil half smirk. I went into vigorous detail about the plan and when I was done explaining Nancy and Gene both gave me a high five, while Grover and Luke looked slightly pale, and Theseus just smiled.

**The end. If you have any question, just ask. If I'm not going to explain them later in the story then I will explain them in the next chapter. I'm not going to demand reviews from any of you, but getting more reviews helps to motivate me. I don't care if the review is nice or if it's a constructive criticism. I just would like feedback on my story, because it makes me feel like people are actually reading it. It also helps me to become a better writer and it lets me know my strengths and weaknesses. So, please just take a few second to tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy P.O.V**

Nancy, Gene, and I stayed up all night just to create the materials for the prank. Of course we got absolutely no sleep and just as we finished Theo, Luke, and Grover took the materials to step the whole thing up. We were now sitting in class waiting for Mrs. White to arrive. A minute before the bell rang footsteps were heard in the hallway. Just when the footsteps stopped outside our room I pressed the button on my prank remote and waited for her to open the door.

When Mrs. White pushed the door open the bucket that had been waiting for the door to open after I pressed the button spilled all over her, covering her in honey. Her eyes flashed with anger and she looked around the room for the offender. I just smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up.

"You have just earned yourself two more detentions." Mrs. White said angrily as she went to get a detention slip out of her drawer. She yanked the drawer opened and triggered the catapult, which then covered her in walnuts. She jumped back in shock and sat down on her chair which promptly broke under her.

"That's it!" Mrs. White yelled in outrage before yanking open another drawer and releasing the rabid squirrels that had been placed inside. The squirrels immediately made her their target and began to bite her as she ran out of the room screaming. Now you might be thinking that the prank was over board, but Mrs. White was some kind of monster, so I planned on picking on her as much as possible.

**((Time skip) It's now May and the day of the field trip.)**

**Percy P.O.V**

"Nancy, Gene, wake up! We're going to miss the bus if you two don't hurry the fuck up." I shouted at my still asleep roommates.

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up." Gene grumbled while getting out of bed and getting ready.

"Why are you so excited?" Nancy grumbled after finally getting up.

"Have you guys forgotten that this is a Latin field trip, which means it'll actually be interesting." I said slightly excited.

"She does have a point." Gene said and Nancy nodded in agreement.

"Plus I planned a really fun prank to use on Mrs. White." I said happily.

"Tell us." They both begged.

"First you have to get ready." I said fully aware that I was blackmailing my friends.

"Don't forget your backpacks girls because after today we are going over to my house for the break." I said seriously.

"Why do we have to bring our backpacks with us?" Gene complained.

"My flat is right near the museum, which means that right after the field trip is over we're going to my place." I said smiling.

"Are the boys coming too?" Nancy asked looking at her feet.

"Yes they're coming and I hope you know, I'm pretty sure Theo likes you back." I stated smiling.

"I never said I like Theo." Nancy said blushing.

"You don't have to." Gene said seriously. "I'm the only girl at this school who doesn't have a crush on anyone."

"I don't have a crush on anyone." I said defensively.

"Yes you do and it's slightly obvious. Gene and I can definitely tell that you like Luke. You don't hide it as well as you think." Nancy said smiling.

"Fine, I do like Luke but if you tell anyone, I will tell Theo that you like him." I said threateningly.

"It's a deal." Nancy said shaking my hand.

"You two are so silly." Gene said before grabbing her bag and walking out.

"I can't wait until she has a crush on someone." Nancy stated.

"Me either." I agreed with her.

We made our way out of our punk theme room and into the girls pink hallway. It was the most disgusting neon pink I've ever seen in my life which is why I snapped my fingers and it changed to a nice blood red color. We continued to walk down the girl's hallway until we saw the baby blue color that symbolized the beginning of the boy's hallway. We walked down the blue hallway until we reach room 5. I knocked on the electric blue door and waited patiently for an answer. The door was suddenly flung open by an only half dressed Luke, which made me blush a light shade of pink.

"You should really put a shirt on." I said bluntly. He just rolled his eyes at me and walked away from the door leaving it wide open.

"Do you guys all have your backpacks ready?" I asked seriously.

"Yes, I finally got them to pack their stuff last night." Theo said with a distant smile.

"After threatening that you'd probably bite us if we didn't" Luke mumbled grumpily.

"At least he warned you." I said with a smile.

"You wouldn't have really bitten us, would you?" Grover asked slightly nervous.

"I probably wouldn't have bitten you or Luke but I would've used you to test my latest prank." I said with an evil half smirk.

"You're so nice; I'll never understand why people think that you're a lunatic." Luke said sarcastically.

"Oh, stop your whining and come on before we miss the bus." I said before shooing everyone out the room and down towards the bus.

As we ran through the halls we passed by Mrs. White who was currently yelling at a boy and girl who had probably been making out. She continued to scold them as we ran by, not even giving us a second glance. I began to make loud and obnoxious noises. After making sure she was looking at us I flipped her off and continued to run. Once we were finally out of the building everyone else stopped to catch their breath, while I collected everyone's bags and ran on the bus to save seats. I was the first person on the bus, so I saved the back four seats for my friends and I. Theo and I would get the very back one person seats while Luke and Grover would sit in front of Theo, and Gene and Nancy would sit in front of me.

The rest of my group finally got on and we started talking about what we were going to do over break. It was already decided that Theo would keep Luke and Grover in his room, while Gene and Nancy would stay in mine. We continued to talk about our plans for break until everyone was on the bus, including Mr. Bruner and Mrs. White.

"On the way to the museum, you may not talk; you can only listen to music. If I hear so much as a peep out of any one of you, so help me gods you'll be in detention faster than I can say fields of punishment." Mrs. White said angrily. At the mention of the fields of punishment Grover seemed to deflate. Then the bus started and we were off.

"Would you know about the fields of punishment because you've been there before and that's why you're face is messed up or is it because that's where you'll be going when you die?" I asked seriously.

"Why you little brat?" Mrs. White exclaimed.

"I guess I'm not getting detention then, seeing as you didn't say fields of punishment." I said smartly.

"You're right, you're not getting detention. You'll be by my side the whole time we're in the museum and if you so much as leave my side to go to the restroom I will cancel your little break and make you stay at the school." Mrs. White said with a triumphant smile.

"What if I said no to that?" I asked smiling.

"Then you'll be spending your break at school." Mrs. White said smiling.

"You can't make me." I said defiantly.

"Fine, I guess I'll just kick you out of this school." Mrs. White said with a wolfish smirk.

"I really don't care if you do." I said examining my nails.

"Fine then, right when we get to the museum you'll have to walk home with all your friends." Mrs. White said confidentially.

"That's fine by me." I said with a smile.

"Why you insolent bitch?" Mrs. White screeched

"Now, now, now. You don't want what happened to Mrs. Pillsbury to happen to you too." I said goading her into saying something stupid.

"There's no one here to stop me." Mrs. White said smirking but that smirk disappeared right when the principal stood up.

"I'm going to have to fire you as well Mrs. White." Ms. Barns said seriously.

"I don't give a fuck anymore. This whole job was just a cover, so that I could kill Percy for interfering in my master's plans." Mrs. White said before lunging at me but right before she could touch me I shadow traveled my friends and I off the bus and right beside it. My friends just looked at me in shock.

"Run! Grover and Theo make sure those two get to camp. Luke and I will go and save the mortals." I said seriously.

"No way, we're not splitting up." Theo said seriously. I was about to respond when the bus suddenly stopped and Mrs. White hopped off and started looking around for us.

"Fine then, we all run." I said before everyone started to run making sure to follow Grover and Luke's directions. I looked back and was shocked to see Mrs. White nowhere. At that moment I decided something was up, so I pushed all my friends through a shadow that deposited them at camp half blood but before I could jump through I was pulled back by my hair.

Mrs. White just looked at me in disgust but before she could say anything I bit down on her arm hard with my consecrated silver teeth. She yelped in pain and let me go. Right when I hit the ground I ran. I used my training from Atlanta and the hunters to help me weave and bob my way through the woods never slowing down once. I continued to run until I got to a clearing that was right in front of the entrance to camp half-blood. I looked up at the entrance and was getting ready to pass through it when the Minotaur and a drakon came out of nowhere and blocked my path.

"I wouldn't be so quick to get to camp if I were you because once you cross that border your friends will die." Mrs. White said triumphantly.

"All my friends have made it safely to camp." I snapped at her.

"Actually once they realized that you weren't with them Theseus, Luke, Grover, Nancy, and Gene all turned around to go and help you. What they didn't realize is that they had just condemned you." Mrs. White said with a wolfish smile before waving her hand, signaling for five dracaena to come out of hiding, and show themselves. Each dracaena was holding one of my friends at sword point.

"Let them go!" I screamed at her, letting my anger get the best of me.

"Not until you promise to surrender." Mrs. White said smugly.

"I will not surrender to you until you promise that my friends will be allowed safe passage to camp half blood if I surrender because I am smart enough to know not to trust an empousa." I spat angrily.

"I swear on the river Styx that your friends will be allowed safe passage to camp half blood if you surrender to me." Mrs. White said smirking.

While Mrs. White had been talking I had made shadows come up and kill the dracaena before letting the shadows consume my friends and drop them off in camp. I then looked at Mrs. White with a smile and waited for her to realize what had happened, when she finished talking she looked at me expectantly before growing angry.

"Are you going to agree to my terms or are you going to let your friends die?" Mrs. White asked impatiently.

"Neither." I stated before pulling my pen out of my pocket and uncapping it.

"Kill her friends." Mrs. White said in a commanding tone but when she looked behind herself and realized that my friends were gone she charged me.

She ran straight towards me with her sharp nails extended as if she was going to impale me with her hands. Once she was less than 5 feet away from me, I launched myself into the air and used the wind to propel me down towards . With my sword extended towards her head and my body straight, I flew down towards and impaled her head with my sword. let out an ear splitting screech before disintegrating into a pile of gold dust. The only thing left behind was her bronze leg, the Minotaur, and a drakon.

I turned around to face the two remaining monsters, only to realize that they were both on the move. The Minotaur was running straight at me and I didn't have any chance of outrunning it so I stood there. I waited until the Minotaur was about five feet away, before launching myself into the air above him. When I was directly over his head I brought my sword down in two deadly arcs. The first slice cut off the Minotaur's horn while the second got his head. Once my feet hit the ground I turned around and watched the Minotaur explode into golden dust.

I was about to celebrate my victory when the drakon's head suddenly shot out of the dust. I swung my sword up to block the strike but the beast had caught me off guard. It sunk its teeth into my shoulder and I could feel as it deposited some of its venom into the wound. In an attempt to get the creature off of me, I sent pulses of fire into its mouth. The drakon let out a high pitched screech and finally let go of my shoulder. He backed up a couple of spaces and just as I was getting ready to kill it, it blew up in a shower of golden dust.

I looked around confused but there was no one there. When I finally figured out that I had killed it with hellfire I facepalmed. After getting over my stupidity I went to collect my spoils of war. I picked up the celestial bronze empousa leg and figured that I'd give it to the Hephaestus cabin because they might have need for the extra metal. Then I grabbed the Minotaur horn, which would serve as a wall decoration. Lastly I went over to see what the drakon left behind. The scales from the drakon and its poisonous fangs were the only thing left behind. I picked up the scales but before I could put them in my bag I realized something. These scales come from only one type of drakon, the drakon known as a Lydian Drakon. Mostly Lydian Drakons can only be killed by a child of Ares but hellfire can kill anyone and anything, except for children of Hades and Hestia's children.

I created two pouches out of thin air and in one I placed the drakon's scales, while the poisonous fangs were placed in the other. I could use both objects to help when crafting my weapons. If I put a scale in each weapon, the weapon would become unbreakable, while a fang would just make the weapon drip with poison. After securing the objects in their little pouches, I put the two pouches in my backpack before picking up the Minotaur horn and the empousa leg and making my way into camp. I made it five steps into camp before falling on my face from pain and when I looked at my shoulder I remembered about the bite. I used my senses to make sure no one was nearby before placing my hand on my shoulder and using the healing powers of the hearth as well as the ones I was given by Apollo. After a few seconds, my shoulder felt fine and I could finally stand up again.

I stood up and slowly made my way towards the cabins. I looked around trying to spot the Hephaestus cabin, when I suddenly spotted the right one, cabin number nine. It had tiny smoke stacks that instead of releasing smoke, released small little patches of clouds. You could also hear robotic creaks and groans coming from the inside of the cabin. I confidently walked up to the door and knocked very loudly, three times in a row. It took whoever was in there about three minutes to realize that someone had knocked, but once they had, they had opened the door immediately. They were about to say something but I held my hand up. I placed the empousa's leg in the girl's hands before just walking away.

"Thank you!" She yelled to me.

"You're welcome!" I shouted back with a smile.

I walked around, looking at all the new cabins and at the mailboxes by each cabin. I couldn't help but smile at what I had done. Just as I passed the Hecate cabin, I saw a small little girl trying to put her letter in the mailbox but she was too small to reach it. I walked up to her and put the letter into the mailbox for her. I then ruffled her hair and gave her a smile before walking away. I heard little footsteps behind me, so I turned around to look at the little child.

"Thank you." She said before hugging my legs.

"You're welcome." I said with a smile.

"My name's Andromeda. What's your name?" She asked cutely.

"I'm Percilla but most people call me Percy. How old are you?" I asked curiously.

"I'm five and I came here with my sister Lou when our home was attacked last year." Andromeda said sadly.

"I'm glad that your sister was looking out for you, now if you don't mind, I have to go find my friends. You can come along if you want though." I said looking at her expectantly.

"I want to come." She stated simply.

"Well then, come on." I stated while holding my hand out.

I walked to the big house holding her hand, while she skipped beside me. As we walked a lot of campers looked at me and started to whisper. When they saw that I was holding Andromeda's hand, their whispers became more prominent. When we finally reached the big house, I looked around for my friends before realizing that I was standing at the back entrance to the big house. I quickly made my way around to the front of the big house and was surprised at what I saw. Nancy and Gene were trying to hold Theseus back while Grover and Luke were holding Annabeth back. Theseus suddenly broke free from both Nancy and Gene and charged at Annabeth. He had his fist drawn back as if he was going to hit her but before he could get any closer I wrapped him up in a shadow and moved him away from Annabeth. I then did the same to Annabeth seeing as she looked ready to go and punch his unmoving form. I walked onto the porch and looked around. When I saw Luke's face I finally realized what had happened.

"I'm guessing Theseus just got claimed by Poseidon." I said with one eyebrow raised waiting for someone to tell me I was wrong.

"How did you know he was a child of Poseidon?" Chiron asked curiously.

"I have my ways." I said cryptically, to which Dionysus bursted out laughing.

"Why are you so entertained?" Chiron asked Mr. D slightly annoyed.

"That answer wasn't the one I expected her to give you." Mr. D said smiling.

"Did those two get claimed yet?" I asked Luke.

"No. Why, do you know who their parents are as well?" Luke asked seriously.

"I have my suspicions." I said cryptically.

"Please tell us!" Gene begged.

"I would but it is not my place to do so." I said softly.

"Fine." The both mumbled dejected.

I was about to try and comfort them when a red hologram of a man screaming in terror appeared above Nancy's head.

"I knew it! You're a child of Deimos the god of terror." I shouted happily.

Before I could continue with my celebration a black hologram with a person curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth in fear appeared above Gene's head.

"And you, my darling Gene, are a child of Phobos, the god of fear." I said trying to sound like a detective.

"Cool!" Nancy and Gene shouted before high fiving each other.

"Now we have only one demigod left to be claimed but I wouldn't worry if I were you because as of now we have no unclaimed campers. It is actually quite a relief." Chiron said with a smile. Dionysus couldn't help but laugh at what Chiron was saying.

"What is so funny?" Chiron asked suspiciously.

"I just remembered a really good inside joke." Dionysus said dismissively.

"Um... Percy, who is the little girl with you?" Theseus asked slightly confused.

"Oh, this is Andromeda. She's a daughter of Hecate and Lou's younger sister." I said smiling.

"How do you know her?" Luke asked confused.

"When I gave one of the Hephaestus campers the empousa's bronze leg, I saw her struggling to put a letter in the mail so, I helped her." I said simply.

"Percy seemed really nice and cool so, I decided to follow her." Andromeda said sweetly.

"What do you mean empousa's leg and why do you have a minotaur's horn?" Chiron asked worried.

"Well we were all on the school bus headed for the museum when Mrs. White tried to attack us. I shadow traveled us off the bus and was about to go help the mortals when Mrs. White got off the bus and ran towards us. After running for awhile I couldn't see Mrs. White anywhere so, I shadow traveled all my friends to camp but before I could join them, I was pulled back by the hair. When I looked up it was Mrs. White so, I chomped down on her arm and ran. I ran until I came to a clearing right in front of the entrance of camp. I was about to cross the border, when Mrs. White told me that my friends would die if I entered camp. My friends were being held by a couple dracaenae so, while I kept the empousa talking I used shadows to kill the dracaenae and transport my friends into camp. After she found out what I did she attacked me and I killed her. Then the Minotaur and Lydian drakon attacked me. I killed the Minotaur quickly before jumping into the drakon's mouth and slicing it to pieces." I said expertly lying about the Lydian drakon.

"You couldn't have killed the Lydian drakon, only a child of Ares can kill that beast!" Chiron said in shock.

"Has anyone ever jumped into its mouth before?" I asked seriously.

"No." Chiron said as if this would be the obvious answer.

"Then, maybe that's the one weak spot of the Lydian drakon and I just got lucky." I said lacing my words with undetectable charmspeak.

"You might be right but even if you are you should at least have a bit of poison on you from the drakon's fangs." Chiron said frantically.

"I did but I have nectar and ambrosia in my bag so, I healed my own wounds." I said lying convincingly.

"That makes sense." Chiron said clearly not convinced.

"Grover would you please show Nancy and Gene to their cabins and give them a tour seeing as they have no siblings. Luke will do the same for Theseus and Percilla, but seeing as Percilla has not been claimed, she will be staying in the Hermes cabin but only temporarily." Dionysus said seriously giving Luke a stern look.

**The end.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, but I have a question. Do you guys think I should give the story up to someone else or just wait a little while longer to post a new chapter? Please respond with reviews only, because I don't check my PM box.**


	9. I really appreciated the support

I'm sorry to inform you all, but I have decided to give up my story. But whoever takes t I'd like you to stay to the basic idea I've had for the story. PM me if you're interested.


	10. Chapter 10

The person who will be taking over my story is Padfootette. The other person who pmed me for the story was almost as good as Padfootette and made choosing between the two a really hard decision, but in the end Padfootette had the best qualifications for the job.


End file.
